


Generations After

by CrypticLumiousity



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abused Frisk (Undertale), Aged-Up Frisk (Undertale), Dad Sans, F/M, Fan Characters, Fanfiction, Female Frisk (Undertale), Frans - Freeform, Monsters on the Surface, Multi, Original Character(s), Parent Sans (Undertale), Protective Older Brothers, Royal Guard Sans, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Skeletons, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 42,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticLumiousity/pseuds/CrypticLumiousity
Summary: On the surface, Frisk is the mother of a lovely daughter. Soon enough their semi-perfect world is going to become harder when the mountain that holds monsters releases them from their prison. Now Frisk's daughter is about to find out a piece of knowledge that is going to bring her life crashing down.Working on a comic on my DeviantArt, there are some edits and stuff. Check it out if you want.





	1. Introductions

Mom used to tell me stories about the war with monsters, I told her that I already knew about it. The monsters were horrid beasts of nature and we humans managed to put them underneath the earth, that we won the war against them. Mom wasn’t impressed by this knowledge and that I was able to retain it, her voice was low, but her tone held kindness to it as well as sadness. I knew my father left us when he found out about me, that he would rather die by the hands on monsters than deal with me. I really didn’t pity the monsters underground too much.

Didn’t matter to me, my father was a dirt bag anyway. I didn’t bother me, he didn’t get to know me and I do not care to know him or anything about him. The story mom told me about the monsters, was different than the one they told in school and she added her story to it as well. It made the story more interesting then what they told us at school.

There was a war with monsters a long time ago, monsters unlike humans had magic. They were friendly to humans even though humans treated them poorly. The king of monsters had a meeting with the human ruler, they were to discuss territory and abide by it from them on. The human ruler didn’t want to give the monsters anymore territory than what they had, he wanted to take more from them. With that noted with the monster king, all hell broke loose. The monsters rallied against the humans, but the humans won. They captured the chief of the monster guardsmen, he was an inch away from dying. Some humans already killed some of the best guard men that the king had and he was not about to lose his top fighter to the humans.

The king dropped his weapon and in doing so, they were forced underground by the humans. The human ruler claimed that this was their territory and that they were never welcomed back onto the surface. The humans used the fallen guardsmen souls to put up a barrier, this barrier could not be passed by a monster soul. A monster soul has to be accompanied by a human soul in order to get out from their prison, the humans made sure that the monsters could not escape from the underground.

Years passed and mom was thrown into the underground by her parents, my grandparents, they didn’t want her nor did they care about her. While the monsters in the underground were nice to an extent, mom knew that their kindness was not going to last on the surface. Mom was acquainted with every monster down in the underground and they were not as bad as the stories told. Within this bunch of monsters was the head guardsmen who took her in when no one else would, even though he almost lost his life to monsters before. They had a connection to each other, even mom felt in deep within. Soon enough they fell in love and a child was produced.

I knew I had a half sibling, but I didn’t know that he was a hybrid of a monster and a human. Didn’t matter it meant that there was more family outside of my horrible grandparents. Mom talked for a while about this monster, claimed that she would have stayed longer down there with him, but she didn’t want her child to live down in the dark. So she did what she thought was good, she wrote a note to the guardsmen and left to go to the king of monsters. It was a long trek there and when she got to the king, she told him to free the monsters from their prison only for the guardsmen to stop her begging her not to do it.

Mom only smiled at him and gave him a kiss, she told him that she was doing it for their child. Mom followed the king to destroy the barrier and before she could have a chance to free the monsters, the king pushed her threw the barrier. This stunned mom and she saw the guardsmen standing there, tears streaming down his face. He was pounding on the barrier in frustration and in sadness, he wanted to bring her back. He needed her with him in the underground.

Mom tried to return to the underground, but it wouldn’t budge for her. Mom cried, it was painful to leave her love underground, though she went to find help. To find someone to help break the barrier that was underneath the mountain. No one responded to her cried, no one cared. Soon my grandparents found her, they were unhappy yes, but soon she was on the news. The one who survived monsters from the underground, people asked my mother questions, that my grandparents answered for her only adding more monstrosity to these poor defenseless beings trapped below the earth. Soon my father came into her life, she didn’t want to be with him. My grandparents forced that marriage onto her and then he left leaving me to be raised by my poor mother as well as my horrible grandparents.

I wish I knew who this guardsmen was, he seemed amazing by the description mom gave him. Although he was a monster, he seemed like an amazing person. When mom was done, there was a flash of white light coming from the mountain and my grandparents were in the room. Apparently the barrier around the mountain fell from the lack of power that the souls of the monsters provided for the barrier to be active still. Mom was extremely happy that this happened, but it was short lived.

They demanded that we wear these necklaces and to never take them off, they also forbade is leaving the house without supervision. We obeyed, but we never knew why that we were forced to wear the necklaces or why we were forced to stay within the house.


	2. Introductions and New Guardian

“Kiva, come on honey time to get up,” mom said gently shaking me awake.

“No,” I groaned out.

“Come on lazy bones,” mom said rolling me off the bed.

“Seriously mom?” I asked slightly irritated as I hit the floor.

“Yes, we are heading to the market for some food and also I have a feeling that something good might happen today,” mom said a hint of hopefulness in her voice.

“You say that every time we go there,” I said informing her.

“I know, but maybe we’ll see a couple of monsters,” mom said in a slightly irritated tone.

“Like they’ll remember you and they don’t know me,” I said getting dressed.

“It doesn’t matter,” mom said. “Let’s go.”

I noticed that grandma and grandpa were not coming with us when we left the house.

“They’re not coming?” I asked confused slightly.

“Not today,” mom said. “I told them I wanted to spend time with my daughter and they had nothing to worry about.”

“Huh,” I huffed out as I walked beside her. “Do you think I’ll get to meet this guardsmen?”

“I hope so,” mom said looking down at me.

“He sounds like a really awesome person,” I said. “What kind of monster was he?”

“A skeleton,” mom said.

“What did he look like?” I asked.

“Tall, thin, his sockets it was like the abyss was staring at you,” mom said. “But he has lights in his sockets which make it look like eyes.”

“You really think I’m going to meet him?” I asked.

“Think, I know that you will meet him,” mom said with pride.

We got to the market, to my surprise there were some monsters there. Three of them were goat monsters, there was a fish monster with a lizard and their child. Mom walked up to the goat monsters, I followed behind her.

“Mom what are you doing?” I said walking behind her.

“Asgore, Toriel,” mom called out getting the goat monsters’ attention ignoring me completely.

They looked over at us, they gasped and the female looking one ran over and wrapped her arms around mom. I stopped in my tracks and watched the exchange, though this embrace was short lived as the goat monster flinched back.

“I’m sorry, are you okay?” mom asked the goat woman.

“I’m okay my child, it’s from that necklace of yours,” the monster said pointing at the necklace around my mother’s neck. “Where did you get such a thing?”

“My parents are making me and my daughter wear them,” mom explained coaxing me over to her side.

“Your daughter?” the goat woman asked surprised.

“Uh… yeah,” mom said gently placing an arm around my shoulders. “This is my daughter, Kiva.”

“Did you tell Sans?” the woman asked.

“No, I lost his number and I am unable to get my old from my parents,” mom admitted.

She wasn’t wrong and she wasn’t lying about this, they basically had all of her old treasures held within a box back home, which was awful in itself. I wanted to see

“We need to get you away from there,” the monster said with a stern face.

“There’s nothing you can possibly do for us right now,” mom said sadly.

My vision got blurry and I began to wobble slightly.

 “Mom something’s off,” I said quickly as I felt myself wobble on my feet, my vision was getting blurry.

“Honey,” mom said placing me in a seat. “What’s going on?”

“My vision, it’s getting blurry again,” I informed her.

“Sit down sweetheart,” mom said having me sit on the ground. “I’ll go get you some water or something.”

I sat down and held my head, everything felt like it was spinning. This was not the first time it happened either, it was happening since this necklace was placed around me. Though when this happened, my vision got blurry to the point where I couldn’t see properly.

“Hey is she okay?” I heard someone call out.

“She just needs some wa…ter,” mom said her voice becoming quiet.

What was going on?

“F…fr…Frisk?” someone asked their voice deep, melodic, something that was firm, but gentle.

“S…Sans?” I heard mom asked in disbelief.

I blinked a couple times and I looked up and I saw this monster, this skeletal monster standing in front of my mother. There were tears gathering in the edges of his eyes, then I saw this monster pull my mother close and kissed her. I stood up not caring about what was happening to me, the monster pulled away and touched his mouth in shock. I pushed him back away from my mother.

“What are you doing?” I asked getting between him and my mother.

“Who is this child?” the skeleton asked pointing down at me.

“Sans this is Kiva,” mom said placing her hands on my shoulders.

I made eye contact with Sans, his face was contorted into one of confusion.

“She’s my daughter Sans,” mom said pulling me back towards her.

Sans just looked up at mom, his face was mixed with confusion, sadness, and anger.

“You can’t be serious,” Sans said taking a step back, I noticed his fists were clenched together. “You really cannot be serious about this.”

“Sans, please calm down,” mom said putting me behind her.

“Calm down?” Sans asked his voice becoming dangerously low. “No. I fucking waited for you to return to help us. I waited for you to come and greet us when the barrier came down. Frisk, why? Why did you just run off with someone else?”

“Sans you need to listen to me,” mom said taking a step to Sans.

I saw mom’s necklace fall to the ground and she took Sans into her arms, Sans was stiff at first, but he soon relaxed and hug mom back. Tears were falling from his eyes and he buried his face into her shoulder.

“Easy,” mom said nuzzling and kissing Sans’s skull. “Look I didn’t run off with someone else. My parents forced me to marry someone I didn’t want to marry, I was not allowed to talk and I wasn’t allow to voice my story outside of my family. I was kept silent and they had me under lock and key, I was not allowed to do anything.”

Sans nodded slightly and only held onto my mother like she was his lifeline. Mom whispered something into where I think he ear was which made him pick his head up and look at her.

“Are you sure?” Sans asked in a shocked tone.

“I am entirely sure,” mom said in a calmer tone. “I need you to take her with you, you need to keep her safe.”

“What about you?” Sans asked confused slightly.

“I am going to get out of there and I am going to make sure that there is a peace between humans and monsters,” mom said pulling Sans into a kiss.

When mom released Sans from the kiss, she walked over to me. She removed the necklace and she placed it on herself, my eyes were heavy and getting blurry.

“Sans is going to protect you and he is going to make sure that everything will be okay,” mom said placing her hands on me.

“Mom, what’s going on?” I asked confused about the situation.

“Be good,” mom said running away from us.

I stood there in shock, did she really leave me? She left me alone with some monsters that I didn’t know.

“She left me,” I whimpered out. “She left me like how dad left us.”

Sans walked over to me and pulled me into a gentle hug, this wasn’t helping one bit. I could feel my body heat up with a rage.

“Sans watch it,” the goat monster said.

Sans looked at me and placed a hand over my face, suddenly I felt drained and I collapsed against the skeletal monster.

“What did you do?” the goat monster asked.

“I just removed some of the magic from her system,” Sans said quickly. “Let’s get back home, find Courier and meet me at my house. Bring the others with you.”

Everything was spinning now and I closed my eyes out of exhaustion and to relieve myself from this sensation that I had.


	3. Monsters and Magic

I opened my eyes, my head wasn’t spinning anymore and I still felt drained. I sat up and looked around, I wasn’t in my old home. I was on a couch covered with a blanket, where the hell was I? I got up from the couch and everything felt heavy, I collapse to the ground. I groaned and I forced myself to stand up on my feet, I heard some talking within the kitchen and I carefully made my way over to the kitchen.

I leaned heavily against the doorway leaning into the kitchen, I looked up at I saw the goat monsters along with a fish monster, a lizard, another two skeletons, and two robots. I felt my heart beat against my chest in fear, that’s when I felt a presence behind me. I turned around and I saw Sans standing behind me, I was startled and I jumped back away from him.

“Jesus Christ!” I shouted while I got away from him.

I was caught before I hit the floor, I looked up and I saw one of the other skeletons.

“Brother you should know better than to scare a small child,” the skeleton reprimanded Sans for scaring me.

“I didn’t mean to do that, Papyrus,” Sans said in his defense. “Is everyone here?”

“Yes brother,” Papyrus said nodding his head.

“Alright,” Sans said walking over to the group of monsters. “Look everyone knowing a minimal amount of knowledge about Frisk’s parents they could potentially come after us. They seemed likely that they were trying to keep Frisk and Kiva here a secret from me and from every monster that was in the underground. I don’t know what they informed Kiva with about monsters, but knowing Frisk she could have influence her to accept monsters.”

“Sans, your chiefness is showing,” the fish monster said nudging her elbow into Sans’s ribs.

That earned the fish monster a glare from the skeleton, even I flinched back seeing that glare.

“Undyne, this is a serious manner,” Sans said in a harsh voice. “My parents-in-law could come here and not only kick my ass, but also could take my children.”

“Children?” I asked confused. “Mom said you only had one child with her.”

“I have two children with her,” Sans said looking back at me.

“Who’s the other?” I asked.

“You are,” Sans said crossing his arms.

“You cannot be serious,” I said looking up at him a chuckle to my voice. “You were still under Mount. Ebott when mom became pregnant with me.”

“Sometimes it takes a while for a pregnancy with a monster to manifest,” Sans explained. “But right now is not the time to talk about the birds and the bees with you.”

“You’re a skeleton,” I said up to him. “You don’t have the parts to do that with my mother.”

That made Sans’s face light up with a blue tinge, was this embarrassing for him?

“Courier, Jayjay, Necroma, Aztori, do you mind heading out into the backyard with Kiva until this meeting is done?” Sans asked looking at the group of younger monsters.

“Seriously dad,” the younger skeleton said.

This skeleton looked similar to Sans, but his eye lights were purple instead of blue like Sans’s were.

“Courier,” Sans said looking at the skeleton. “Just do it.”

The skeleton groaned, but I was lead outside by the group of monsters.

“Well you certainly made Sans embarrassed with that comment,” an axolotl monster said to me.

“Necroma, is this really the time to talk about how this one embarrassed our father?” Courier asked.

“You must have to admit, it was funny to see him blush out of embarrassment,” Necroma said poking fun at Courier.

“Seriously, I will beat you to a pulp,” Courier said to the axolotl.

“Courier not in front of your sister,” the robot said.

“I don’t care Jayjay, this is getting ridiculous,” Courier said stomping over to a tree within the yard.

“So I am also Sans’s kid, great,” I said sitting down on the steps.

“Don’t think of it as something bad,” Jayjay said sitting down next to me.

“Yeah, Sans was like the coolest royal guardsmen ever,” Necroma said sitting down on the other side of me. “My one mother said that he could accomplish anything, his magic is like the strongest among monsters.”

“I no longer care,” I groaned out getting up from the steps. “I no longer care, he cannot be my father. My father is human and he is gone. I am alone within this world with no one around to help me. My mother literally dumped me onto Sans and ran, I know for a fact that she no longer wants a daughter like me. I can’t see properly, I have a weird malfunction within my eyes, and I have outbursts that can be dangerous.”

“Sounds exactly like Sans,” Necroma said smiling while looking over at Jayjay.

“I agree with you there,” Jayjay said.

“He cannot be my father!” I yelled out. “I am not his child and I will never accept it! My father is dead!”

“You need to calm down a little bit,” Jayjay said standing up.

I stomped my foot and there was a blue fire explosion that came from this, soon enough I saw a wall made of bones in front of me. I became very scared, I took a step back and I looked down. I was completely fine, no burns, nothing that showed sign that I was harmed within this. The wall lowered and Sans was standing there, he looked down at me.

“Still think that you are not my child?” Sans asked raising an eyebrow to me.

I groaned and stared at him, a smile crossed his face.

“Just because of this doesn’t mean that I am your child,” I growled to him.

“Believe what you want to believe,” Sans sighed shrugging his shoulders. “I cannot change your mind or your thought process. But you need to relieve some of this magic from your system, which means you are coming with me.”

Sans placed a hand on me and we were standing within an open field.

“What?” I asked shocked.

“I am head of the royal guard for monsters,” Sans said shrugging his shoulders. “I wasn’t given the title just because. I earned that title for my powers, now let’s see about that excess magic within you.”

Sans stepped in front of me, he held his arms out.

“Come on,” Sans said to me. “Fire away.”

I backed away from him and Sans stared at me.

“You cannot be serious,” I said to him.

“Come on,” Sans said encouraging this.

“I am not attacking you,” I said forcefully.

“If you don’t relieve that magic within you, you could lose your eye sight,” Sans said lowering his arms.

I didn’t attack, my eyes were getting worse. I heard an annoyed sigh and I saw a blurry figure approach me and I raised my hand. I could see better and I saw Sans with a fire in his hand.

“Fight!” Sans shouted at me rushing towards me.

Sans threw a punch and I blocked it, he threw another one. I kicked him away from me, he backed away and took in a deep breath. There was a slight chuckle to his breath.

“Alright, let’s get this going,” Sans said a fire within his eyes.

Sans leapt at me, I dodged him and landed a hit on his back. He recovered from it and summoned some bones flinging them at me. I clapped my hand together sending a wave of heat that made the bones disappear, I looked around and I didn’t see Sans anywhere. I felt a presence behind me and I released a fireball behind me. I turned and I saw Sans standing there with a burn mark on his stomach.

“Got you,” I panted out.

“You did,” Sans said shrugging his shoulders. “You also released a lot of the magic build up within you.”

“Are you burned at all?” I asked.

“No,” Sans said showing me his bones.

“A child of a monster cannot harm their parental figures with their own magic,” Sans said to me. “I knew that you wouldn’t harm me and I wouldn’t harm you.”

“You wouldn’t tell me that detail of information,” I gasped.

“I thought you would jump at the chance to attack me,” Sans said honestly. “You think that I am not your father, you are stressed and feel the need to attack anything or anyone, and you needed to relieve that magic.”

“So what?” I asked him crossing my arms.

“Are you ready to accept the facts that are laid out in front of you?” Sans asked.

“I don’t know,” I said. “How were you able to produce two children with my mother? You’re a skeleton for Christ’s sake!”

“Magic,” Sans said.

I thought he was being sarcastic with me, and I grew angry.

“Just tell me,” I growled.

“I’m being serious magic,” Sans said. “With monsters, we can either reproduce physically or magically. Either potential can result in the monsters parents in carrying the child.”

“So mom carried me and my brother?” I asked.

Sans had a blue coloration coming across his cheeks.

“Your brother is more monster than human,” Sans said. “You are more human than monster. If Frisk carried both of you, then both of you would be more human than monster.”

“Does that mean you carried him?” I asked afraid to ask the question.

Sans shrugged his shoulders.

“How the hell did you manage that?” I asked.

“Watch the language and I had your mother to help me through that personal hell,” Sans said. “She was my rock in that situation.”

“Aren’t you head of the guard though?” I asked. “Did you need to train new members or something?”

“I had Undyne take care of that while I was resting and recovering,” Sans explained. “Can we please get off the subject?”

“I’m curious,” I said. “I had the human version of the talk and I want to know the monster version.”

“I am not qualified to give that,” Sans said.

“You are my father,” I said. “You are more than qualified.”

“When a mommy monster loves a daddy monster very much,” Sans started and clapped his hand together. “Babies happen.”

“You’re an ass,” I growled to him.

“Takes one to know one,” Sans said smiling down at me.

“The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree,” I said.

“Touché,” Sans said to me. “Look I can form things that could help relieve your mother from her desires.”

“You do realize that I am old enough know what sex is and figure out what goes on?” I asked.

“I am used to having a filter on in front of Aztori,” Sans said rubbing his face. “Anyway kiddo, you don’t need too much detail from me to know what we did.”

“So you carried Courier?” I asked.

“Yeah,” Sans sighed out.

“The hormones must have really gotten to you,” I said with a slight laugh to my voice.

“It sucked,” Sans said. “It certainly was a surprise to find out about it. After New Year’s and you have a hangover from drinking too much. Then surprise welcome to parenthood.”

“Must have been a shocking reality,” I said sitting down on the ground.

“Well I wasn’t expecting it so soon,” Sans said sitting down next to me. “I was bed bound for a month, he literally was a pain.”

“Makes sense,” I said thinking about how Courier reacted to me.

“He’ll warm up to you soon enough,” Sans said gently. “Just keep in mind, that you are not in this alone. You have a family that is here to help you through anything, plus an extended one that will help out as well.”

“Thanks,” I said beginning to play with the grass around me.

We sat there in pure silence, until I realized that he was still in the underground while I was up here on the surface.

“How long were you trapped underground?” I asked the skeleton who was laying on the ground.

“I lost track of time,” Sans said. “I can only say that it felt like eons before I met Frisk.”

“When did were monsters forced underground?” I asked.

“Let’s see,” Sans said obviously thinking. “It was before electricity and it was before anything modern, I would say late tenth century early eleventh century.”

“You’ve been around for that long?” I asked.

“Monsters can’t die unless they are directly killed,” Sans informed me. “Your mother cannot die either, she’s bonded with me which gives her some monster qualities minus magic.”

“So doesn’t age and doesn’t die,” I said.

“Correct kiddo,” Sans said.

“Does that mean that I am immortal too?” I asked.

“Yup,” Sans said. “You might not age passed twenty, but I cannot say for certain.”

“This is new,” I said.

“Yeah, but it’ll be fine once you live with us for a bit,” Sans said sitting up. “We’re not going to leave you hanging.”

“Thanks,” I said hugging him from the side. “Thanks for everything dad.”

“Anytime kiddo,” Sans said wrapping his arm around me.


	4. Interlude One: The writer got tired and did something stupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this little drabble contains male pregnancy and birth of said pregnancy. Please do not leave hateful comments about this.

Frisk woke up from a long night after a monster’s New Years, according to monsters that meant celebrating not only the New Year, but also paying respects to their past lives and lost loved one throughout the years. Frisk remembered Sans and Papyrus paying respects to their lost sibling, Aster, Frisk never saw Sans that sad ever. She knew that he felt guilty for losing his brother, she heard the story and she felt bad for her skeletal husband. Frisk turned and saw that her husband was sleeping still, must have been a really wild night for them. Frisk nuzzled Sans skull gently earning a small moan from the skeleton, Frisk looked at her husband some more and she saw something around his midsection. Frisk gently pulled back the sheets to see that a jelly like form of magic was around Sans’s stomach.

Frisk was shocked to see this, but she was even more shocked to see a small soul within the formation. She didn’t know much about monsters and their magic capabilities, but this was something that wasn’t only strange to Frisk, but in her mind this was impossible for it to happen. Frisk shook their skeletal partner awake.

“Sans,” Frisk said while shaking him.

“What, what’s wrong,” Sans said getting startled awake from his partner’s shaking. “Did Undyne burst threw our door again?!”

“No,” Frisk said looking at Sans.

“Then why the hell did you wake me up like that?” Sans asked rubbing his eye sockets.

“Your magic formed a mass on your stomach and there’s a soul resting in it,” Frisk explained.

“Huh?” Sans asked confused and still trying to wake up fully.

He looked down and saw the formation on him, he got up from the bed quickly and went into the bathroom. He stared at himself within the mirror and saw the soul resting within the formation. Sans halfheartedly laughed and held onto the sink.

“Sans?” Frisk asked. “What’s going on?”

“A child Frisk,” Sans said happily turning and taking Frisk into his hold. “We’re going to be parents, honey.”

Frisk was in a mixture of emotions, happiness and pure shock, she was married to Sans for a couple of years now and while they talked about having children, it seemed a little too far fetched for them to have a child. Sans was almost busy everyday with the guard and it would be too much of a burden for him to work in the guard and have a child with Frisk. Now, Sans had a soul resting within a magical formation on him and he was so very happy. Frisk smiled and nuzzled her husband’s ribs.

Sans pulled away and peppered Frisk’s face with kisses, he couldn’t help himself. This was something that he wanted with Frisk since the day they were married, but the guard always took up too much time for them to actually think about having children at the moment.

“Wait, Sans what about your guard duties?” Frisk asked.

“Oh stars almighty,” Sans said pulling fully away from his wife. “I forgot about that! Fuck me!”

“What are you going to do?” Frisk asked. “Asgore would make sure that you are home bound until that child is born.”

“Asgore will understand,” Sans said to his wife. “Maybe not, I don’t know. This is a lot to take in now.”

“You should tell him,” Frisk said to her partner.

“No,” Sans said. “I don’t need the entire underground knowing that I am having a child. Geez, Asgore would spread that knowledge like the plague.”

“He would,” Frisk said laughing slightly. “But right now I am more concerned about you facing Undyne in your daily training sessions.”

“That would be bad if I took a hit in my stomach from her,” Sans said mindlessly placing a hand over the soul.

The two sat on their bed and began contemplating on what to do next.

“You should tell your brother,” Frisk said.

“And have that annoying showboat robot broadcast this?” Sans asked. “No thank you.”

“Then what are we going to do?” Frisk asked her beloved husband.

“I…I don’t know,” Sans said.

“Should we see if the soul is healthy?” Frisk asked.

“Probably,” Sans said. “But Alphys might tell Undyne or the king.”

“Let’s call Toriel,” Frisk said. “She would keep this information a secret.”

“I admire that you are worried about our new child, but they are fine,” Sans said brushing a hand against the magic. “The soul will tell me when things are wrong, or at least that’s how I remember what my father told me when Aster came into the mix. I should have payed more attention with things like this.”

“Is it saying anything?” Frisk asked.

“It’s saying that you are a helicopter parent without it even being born yet,” Sans said smiling.

“Asshole,” Frisk said tossing a pillow at him. “That’s not what it said.”

Sans laughed as he pinned his wife underneath him, he nuzzled her cheek. Frisk groaned out at the skeleton.

“It does say anything yet,” Sans said placing a kiss on Frisk’s forehead. “It’s still new, it is alright. If it wasn’t, it wouldn’t be there.”

Frisk looked into her husband’s sockets then at the formation, she knew that he probably knew more about this than anyone. She trusted his judgement about this.

“What do you want to do though?” Frisk asked.

“Let’s rest on it today,” Sans said flopping onto his side. “I’m still bone tired from last night and you probably are too.”

* * *

 

**_  The first month _ **

While Sans felt completely normal for this, Frisk was really worried about the child that Sans was carrying. Sans was fond that his partner was worried about their child, he needed her to cool down about it. He took the week off from his duties, Undyne and Papyrus could handle training newbies and can be on the lookout for dangerous humans that fall into the underground. Sans moved from the shared bedroom to the couch downstairs, he made himself a comfy pillow nest and wrapped himself in a blanket. Frisk on the other hand managed to get out of the house without Sans noticing, she ran to where she knew Papyrus and Undyne were going to start their patrol. Papyrus needed to know what was going on with his brother and why he took the week off.

Frisk found them starting to move to the next area, but Frisk managed to catch them.

“Paps, can you come with me for a minute,” Frisk said practically out of breath.

“What is it human-in-law?” Papyrus asked.

Oh how Frisk wished that he called her by her name, but oh well that’s never going to change any time soon.

“It’s about Sans,” Frisk said.

“Is the chief sick or something?” Undyne asked.

“This is a family matter Undyne,” Frisk said.

“I’m family too,” Undyne said.

Frisk sighed knowing that she wasn’t going to get anywhere without her needing to know as well.

“Fine, come with me,” Frisk sighed out.

The two monsters followed Frisk back to her home in Snowdin, Frisk admired the scenery and Sans made it possible for them to have a home there while also staying close to waterfall and the guard training quarters. Frisk carefully opened the door and peered inside, Sans was asleep in his little blanket and pillow nest. His stomach out of reach from the edge of the couch making it impossible for Frisk to show them what is even going on. Frisk ushered the two monsters inside and quietly closed the door, Sans didn’t move much to Frisk’s relief.

“He’s out cold,” Papyrus said in a hushed tone.

“He needs the energy right now,” Frisk said.

“Why is he fighting off some sort of sickness?” Papyrus asked.

“No,” Frisk said. “We’re having our first child, he’s the one that is carrying it.”

The two monsters were shocked and then Papyrus gave a loud squeal of surprise and happiness.

“OH HUMANS THIS MIGHT BE THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!” Papyrus squealed out. “I’M GOING TO BE AN UNCLE!”

This effective woke Sans up making him flare up with his magic, Frisk went beside him and calmed him slightly.

“What are they doing here?” Sans asked slightly frustrated from being woken up from a nap.

“Sans they deserve to know,” Frisk said to her husband.

Frisk earned a death glare from the skeleton, to which she returned one back to him.

“You know that,” Frisk said with a stern voice. “Plus they’ll keep it a secret.”

“Yes brother, you can trust us with this knowledge,” Papyrus said proudly.

“It’s only a couple of days old,” Sans said placing a hand over his stomach. “It’s still so new and stuff.”

“Can I see the squirt?” Undyne asked.

Sans didn’t know how to respond to this, though he gentle raised the edge of his shirt showing the soul to the two very eager monsters before him.

“Like I said it’s still small and it’s not interesting yet,” Sans said.

“Wowie,” Papyrus said in wonderment while staring at the soul. “I cannot wait to see what they actually look like though, I bet they’ll be adorable.”

“Well if they’re coming from me they’ll be a monster, like us Paps,” Sans said.

“Ahem,” Frisk said to him.

“They’ll have your features too honey,” Sans said planting a kiss on Frisk’s cheek.

“I hope so,” Frisk said to her husband.

“You both have to keep this a secret, even from your soulmates,” Sans said. “I know it’s going to be difficult, but I am just really worried about this kiddo. I don’t want the entire underground to know about this, this is private family stuff.”

“You do realize that you are going to have to tell Asgore about this?” Undyne asked the skeleton.

“I know, but I just want to relax and stuff before having to do that stressful thing,” Sans said sighing out. “Besides right now, I do not need to be stressed with everyone in the underground wanting to see the child.”

“But the king would understand why you are taking some time off,” Papyrus said.

“I’ll think about it,” Sans said to his younger brother.

“You better get some rest lazy bones,” Undyne said to her chief.

“You better get out there on you patrol,” Sans said to her. “I don’t train laziness.”

The two monsters laughed as they left the home, Sans wrapped an arm around his wife and pulled her into the mess of blankets and pillows.

“You are staying here with me trouble maker,” Sans said into Frisk’s ear.

Frisk just kissed Sans as they laid with each other on the couch.

* * *

 

**_  The second month _ **

Even though Sans was two months into the pregnancy, he still refused to go to Asgore and tell him what was going on. He was even refusing to answer the calls of the king when he got them. But this morning Frisk woke up finding that Sans wasn’t beside her in bed, she got up front the bed and then she heard something from the bathroom. It sounded like retching and she ran there to find her husband with his skull in the bowl of the toilet. She got a cup of water for him to rinse his mouth out, Sans sat back on his heels and rinse out his mouth.

“Morning sickness,” Sans growled. “That’s going to be the death of me.”

“Just take it easy,” Frisk said rubbing his arm. “Maybe Alphys has something to counteract this.”

“Nope,” Sans said. “I am not taking any kind of drug to counteract some minor symptom.”

“Alright, but don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Frisk said.

Sans groaned as he slowly rose to his feet.

“Easy Sans,” Frisk said helping her husband up.

Sans gagged a bit while rising up from the ground. The two slowly returned to the bed, Sans groaned a bit.

“I’m alright,” Sans breathed out.

“I didn’t say anything,” Frisk said.

“I wasn’t responding to you,” Sans said to Frisk.

“They’re talking to you?” Frisk asked.

“Yeah,” Sans said. “Just worried.”

“They’re already trying to take care of you,” Frisk said patting Sans’s shoulder.

Sans groaned out and sat down on the bed.

“They’re asking if you are their mother,” Sans said. “Bucko, she cant hear you, stop shouting. It hurts my ears and head, you might give me a headache.”

Frisk smiled and nuzzled their husband, Sans flinched back.

“Stop yelling,” Sans groaned.

Frisk giggled a bit and gave Sans’s belly a gentle pat.

“Knock it off little one,” Frisk said. “Allow us to sleep a little bit longer.”

Sans laughed a bit and laid down on the bed, he got comfy and Frisk cuddled up into his side.

“Let’s all rest,” Sans yawned out.

* * *

 

**_  The third month _ **

Sans was in bed, he was awake and not really sleeping. He couldn’t really find a good place to actually sleep, his back was sore and the morning sickness eased up a bit, but not enough to make Sans comfortable. Not only that, but the king was calling and messaging him nonstop for the last couple of months. Sans needed a break, but more so he knew he needed to talk to Asgore and express his wishes about his child. Frisk was still asleep and Sans being fully awake got out of bed and changed into some clothing that was formal yet it his the mass on his midsection easily, which meant baggy sweatshirt and joggers.

Not the best thing to wear when going to see the king, but he didn’t want anyone to know about his little soul. Sans teleported to the edge of new home, it was a bit of a stretch for him in his current state, he sighed out and stretched out.Then he got waves of shouts sent to his brain, he cringed and held his head.

“Sorry for startling you awake, but I need to talk with the king,” Sans groaned. “Yes, this is something I have to do.”

Sans got a bit a relief and continued to the throne room, that’s where the king was.

“Hey now, the king’s going to accept you,” Sans said. “He’s a big old fluffy buns, there’s nothing to worry about. I’m not worried, well maybe a little, but it’s all for the best truly.”

Sans paused at the entrance to the throne room, he could feel his soul beat against his rib cage.

“I am not stalling,” Sans said. “I might be, but it’s all for you.”

Sans walked into the throne room and saw the king tending his many gardens, Sans sighed and made himself presentable.

“King Asgore,” Sans said to the overly large goat monster standing in front of him.

The goat monster turned to Sans and Sans felt the soul flutter within him, it made him nervous and antsy.

“Sans, my loyal guardsmen,” Asgore said to Sans. “Where have you been for the past couple of months?”

“Some personal health days,” Sans said. “But truly I have a little predicament.”

“What is that?” Asgore asked concerned.

“Frisk and I are having our first child,” Sans said lifting his sweatshirt. “I am the one that is carrying the child.”

Asgore stared at Sans, Sans flinched from the soul screaming at him to move or run. Sans stayed put only to get more protesting from the child in him. Sans knew the king wasn’t going to harm either of them, but this child was starting to be a pain in the ass for him.

“Sans, this is a big deal,” Asgore said. “You are welcoming a new member of the family into your life, if you need to be off from your duties. That is fine, this is also exciting. The kingdom would be happy to know that there can be a successful peace between monsters and humans.”

Sans was all about letting people know that there can be a peace between them and humans, but not with his child. He wanted this to be a secret from the entire underground, he just wanted close friends and family to know about this.

“Sir, could you just keep this a secret?” Sans asked seeming to calm the child within him. “It’s already stressful to be carrying the child and I don’t need anymore.”

“That’s understandable,” Asgore said.

“I’m going to head to Alphys, see if she has anything to counteract morning sickness,” Sans said.

“May I accompany you to see her?” Asgore asked.

The soul screamed actually making Sans double over in some pain, Sans felt his king pat his back.

“Take it easy Sans,” Asgore said.

“Not going to throw up,” Sans said. “The squirt is just scared.”

“Of what?” Asgore asked.

“Well to be completely honest, you and this meeting,” Sans said recovering slightly.

“They’ll get over that rather quickly,” Asgore said lifting Sans into his grasp.

“I can walk on my own,” Sans protested.

“I insist,” Asgore said beginning to walk to Hotland.

“I don’t want people to know about this,” Sans said. “Or get suspicious.”

“Relax, no one is up at this hour,” Asgore said.

“That’s easy for you to say,” Sans growled. “You’re not the one carrying a little screamer.”

The two monsters made it to Hotland without issue, but Sans had Asgore Cover him up and hide him with his robes. The heat from the surrounding lava managed to lull the soul within Sans and Sans managed to get comfortable for once. The got to the lab of Hotland.

“King Asgore, What are you doing here?” Alphys asked.

“I am wondering if you have anything for morning sickness,” Sans said peeking out from the robes.

“Morning sickness, is Frisk alright?” Alphys asked.

“It’s more of for me,” Sans said being released by Asgore.

Sans lifted his sweatshirt showing the lizard monster in front of him.

“I got a little one that’s causing me some problems,” Sans said looking down at the lizard monster.

“Sans, you’re having a child?” Alphys asked.

“Yeah, I just need something for morning sickness,” Sans said. “You got anything?”

“Well I have something, but it has some side effects,” Alphys said.

“Like what?” Sans asked.

“Well drowsiness, headaches, flu like symptoms, and hasn’t been proven yet, fetal death,” Alphys said.

“Suffer some throwing up or possibly risk my child dying?” Sans asked looking at the monster. “Looks like I’m going to suffer the bouts of morning sickness.”

“How often does it happen?” Alphys asked.

“Not often, but it’s annoying as hell,” Sans said.

Sans’s phone went off and he answered it knowing that it was his wife.

“Hello?” Sans asked.

“WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!” Frisk practically screamed through the speaker.

“I’m in Hotland talking with Alphys and the king,” Sans said.

“Sans you need to tell me,” Frisk said. “I was searching the entire house for you.”

“Sorry honey, didn’t mean to worry you,” Sans said a little sad.

“So why are you there?” Frisk asked.

“Drugs,” Sans responded getting a slight laugh from Alphys.

“Sans,” Frisk said.

“I’m here just to get something for the morning sickness,” Sans said. “But there are side effects that I don’t want to risk with the child.”

“Sans, can you come home so I know you are alright?” Frisk asked.

“Hon, it’ll be a bit longer and then I’ll be home,” Sans said to his worried wife. “I’ll let you know when I’m on my way home.”

“Please do so,” Frisk said to him.

“Alright my love,” Sans said into the phone.

Sans hung up the phone and looked down at Alphys, she looked up at him with a thoughtful expression.

“I can have you see the child that is resting within you,” Alphys said.

“Really?” Sans asked.

“Yeah, just have a seat on the couch and I’ll grab the scanner,” Alphys said.

Sans went over to the couch and sat down, he relaxed into the cushions. Now, the heat from Hotland’s lava was starting to sink into his bones, he was starting to become drowsy and yawned out. Alphys came back with some equipment and set it down next to Sans, he looked at it.

“Is that what you are going to use?” Sans asked.

“Yeah, I managed to perfect it over the years and now that you are having a child it will show the child’s body even though it isn’t showing while inside your magic,” Alphys explained to him.

“Alright,” Sans said lifting up his sweatshirt.

Sans watched as Alphys put some gel onto the machine and pressed it to the magic, Sans cringed at the sudden cold and he felt the soul flutter as it jumped awake.

“Easy kiddo,” Sans said gently. “She’s not going to hurt you, just relax.”

The soul kept on sending Sans messages of uneasiness, but Sans ignored them and watched as Alphys moved the device around Sans’s stomach.

“There’s your child Sans,” Alphys said showing Sans the monitor.

Sans looked at it before tracing a figure along the skeletal features of his child, he smiled and felt tears welling up in his sockets.

“Sans are you alright?” Asgore asked.

“I am more than alright,” Sans said. “I feel like I am blessed. I not only have a loving soulmate, but I am having my first child with her. I never thought that this was possible and yet here I am looking at my child resting within me.”

The two monsters smiled at the overjoyed skeleton before them, Sans couldn’t believe that this was real. He always dreamed about something like this, but having it actually happen to him… well… he didn’t really expect it to happen. Alphys wiped up the remaining gel that was on Sans’s stomach and Sans was given a picture of his child. He stared at it and held it within his hands like a child with a treasure they found.

“Let’s get you back home,” Asgore said.

“Let me shoot a text to Frisk letting her know that I’m heading home,” Sans said.

Sans opened his phone and quickly texted Frisk that he was heading home, Frisk responded saying to be careful coming back home. Sans made his trek back home with Asgore walking beside him.

“You don’t have to follow me,” Sans said.

“I know, but I want to make sure that my chief guardsmen makes it home well,” Asgore said to Sans.

“Thank you,” Sans said to him.

Once back home, Sans walked into his home to see Toriel sitting with Frisk on the couch. Sans didn’t know whether to close the door and go off somewhere else or to walk into the home, but Toriel beckoned him to come into his home. Sans walked into the home and Asgore followed behind him, Sans could see Toriel’s face changed from happy to an angry one.

“What are you doing here?” Toriel asked.

“I was bringing Sans home from his little journey,” Asgore said.

“You brought him home,” Toriel said with a deathly tone to her voice. “Now leave.”

“Queen Toriel, please,” Sans said interjecting between the two monsters. “This is my home and he is allowed to stay here, I understand the reasoning for why you would like to keep contact with him to a minimum, but please don’t do this. I am already stressing out as is and the kiddo just fell asleep.”

Toriel just shot daggers at Asgore, Sans thought it was better than having to hear her bitch to the king about everything he has done. Sans knew that the children within Asgore’s care died mysteriously, but that wasn’t the king’s fault. Sans sighed and went to his wife and nuzzled her face.

“You know you could have told me that you were leaving,” Frisk said pouting slightly.

“I understand,” Sans said to her. “But I needed to do it and you would have been too worried to even let me go there. Sorry that I made you worry.”

Frisk noticed the small picture in Sans’s hands.

“What’s that?” Frisk asked.

“A picture of our child,” Sans said handing her the picture.

Frisk took the photo gently and looked at it, Sans smiled as he sat next to her and looked at it with her.

“Our little squirt is perfectly healthy and developing well,” Sans said kissing the side of Frisk’s head.

“May I see?” Toriel asked.

“Sure,” Frisk said handing the picture to the goat monster.

Toriel looked at the picture and smiled.

“I wished they had this when we had Asriel,” Toriel said a saddened tone to her voice. “It would have been nice to see something like this for him.”

“It would have been nice to see something like that,” Asgore said to Toriel.

Toriel looked at him and gave a gentle smile, that was the first time in a very long time that Sans has seen Toriel give Asgore some form of affection. Sans was pleased that the child within him wasn’t only bringing him and Frisk closer, but also repairing the bonds between the king and queen. Sans yawned out letting the two goat monsters know that their visit was coming to an end.

“I better head back to the ruins,” Toriel said to the couple on the couch.

“I better get back to the capital,” Asgore said. “I have some very important meetings to attend to.”

The goat monsters left and Sans made himself a little pillow nest and Frisk cuddled up next to him.

“That was certainly an adventure,” Sans yawned out.

“Next time leave a note for me,” Frisk said tapping Sans’s forearm.

“I’ll try to remember that,” Sans yawned nuzzling Frisk.

* * *

 

  ** _The Fourth Month_**

Sans was relaxing on the couch within a pillow nest he made, he finally managed to get the child in him to settle down and relax in him. While he was laying there, Frisk was working on the nursery upstairs in their guest room, Sans wanted to help her, but was refused because he was carrying the child. He had to admit that his was slightly livid at the fact that just because he was pregnant that he wasn’t allowed to help put a fucking crib together for his child.

Sans began playing a random game on his phone, he was playing a weird game where you tapped the phone and made a bird go through some pipes. He thought it was weird and he just needed something to keep his mind off everything around him and he got a high score of two hundred and ninety-five. Sans sighed and went to reading some random novels that Frisk got for him. The types of books and novels that she liked were something that Sans found boring, only because he thought that the topics of the books were weird and some didn’t really put monsters in good light either. He was willing to read them out though, he personally like to read about the one of a king in a far off land that pulled a sword from a stone. He knew it was far fetched, but it entertained him.

Frisk came back downstairs and flopped down on the couch at Sans’s feet.

“Well the crib’s up,” Frisk breathed out.

“I could have helped you with it,” Sans said to her not looking up from his phone.

“But you are pregnant, I don’t want you stressing yourself out,” Frisk said to him.

“I am alright,” Sans said to her while nudging her with his foot. “I could have held it or put the screws in.”

“I wanted you to relax though,” Frisk said to her husband.

“I have been relaxing for the past couple of months now,” Sans said to her. “I need to do something or else I am going to go stir crazy.”

“Sans, you need to relax and not stress yourself out,” Frisk said in a worry tone.

“I know you are concerned, but everything is fine,” Sans said to her putting down his phone. “You are the only one that needs to relax. I think that since I am the one carrying the child, you are going through some sort of crazy bout of depression and trying to take your mind off of this.”

“I just want the child to be relaxed within you,” Frisk said.

“You need to calm down though,” Sans said sitting up and pulling Frisk close to him. “I understand that you want this child to be as relaxed as possible, but they’re fine and nothing is going to hurt them my love.”

“Are you sure?” Frisk asked.

“I am positive,” Sans said kissing her cheek.

“Do you know their gender?” Frisk asked her husband.

“I do,” Sans said.

“Are you going to keep it a secret or are you going to tell?” Frisk asked.

“I’m going to wait until they’re born,” Sans said. “Besides do you care whether you have a son or a daughter?”

“Not really,” Frisk said. “I just want to hold them in my arms and shower them with love and affection.”

“That’s what I thought,” Sans said nuzzling her. “Now, I am going to take a nap. Want to join me?”

“Yeah, I need one,” Frisk said yawning.

* * *

 

  ** _The Fifth Month_**

Sans was taking a nap on the couch, while Frisk was working in the kitchen with some paperwork for Alphys. Most monsters in the underground preferred to have their children in the confines of their home, but Frisk wanted Alphys to have a place down in the labs for Sans to have their child. Sans asked for that a couple weeks ago, Frisk knew how strong Sans was and was trying to make sure that if he were to grab anything to hold onto when the child was being delivered. She didn’t want anything to crumble under Sans’s grip and anything fall apart underneath him, Frisk was still working on it when she heard a yelp from the couch.

Frisk quickly got up from the table and went out finding Sans sitting up and having a hand on his stomach, she went over to him and he grabbed her hand and placed it over his stomach. She didn’t feel anything, but the jelly like surface of the magic.

“The kiddo was moving just a second ago,” Sans said poking his hand into his stomach. “Scare the living shit out of me when they decided to land a sharp kick to my ribs.”

“It’s alright,” Frisk said to her husband. “I’ll catch the next time they decide to move.”

“Aww Frisk, I’m sorry,” Sans said a little saddened. “But maybe they’ll move in a bit.”

“It’s okay skeleton,” Frisk said kissing his forehead. “I have to get back to making sure that Alphys knows what to make for you.”

“I should be the one to tell her what to create,” Sans said to her.

“Well why don’t you look at them and help me adjust anything,” Frisk said.

Sans got up from the couch and followed his wife into the kitchen, he saw the papers spread across the table. He began to look over the notes that Frisk wrote down, he found it amusing that Frisk remember what she could about his strength as well as his magic. He moved the magic notes aside, that wasn’t going to be useful right now, he wasn’t going to be using magic until the child was born.

“Those notes are useless right now,” Sans said. “I’m not going to be using magic until they’re born.”

“I didn’t know,” Frisk said. “I was trying to make sure that there was no detail left untouched, so we would be prepared for anything.”

“I know,” Sans said nuzzling Frisk. “I suggest that you multiple everything by ten though, just to give enough room to not break.”

“Alright,” Frisk said to her husband.

* * *

 

  ** _The Sixth Month_**

Sans lay in the shared bed, the kid wouldn’t stop kicking him in the back and Sans couldn’t sleep with them kicking him. Sans rolling over to his side and trying to sleep, but they continued their barrage against his spine.

“Kiddo if you don’t knock it off I am kicking you out of your free home right now,” Sans growled to his child.

The soul sent him some pulses that told Sans to bring it on, Sans growled and pressed a hand to his stomach and found the child. He began poking them and he was given some annoyed pulses.

“Not so much fun now is it kiddo?” Sans asked the soul in him. “Knock it off, I need to sleep.”

“Sans, is everything alright?” Frisk asked walking into the room.

“The kid won’t stop kicking me,” Sans groaned out. “So I annoyed them back.”

“You are such a child sometimes Sans,” Frisk said sitting down next to their skeletal partner.

“They need to learn sometime not to annoy me,” Sans said. “I didn’t get any sleep at all, they were kicking me throughout the night.”

“My poor skeleton,” Frisk said nuzzling Sans’s skull. “I’ll go grab the heating blanket Alphys and Undyne gave us, it might help settle them down.”

“I hope so,” Sans yawned out. “I need to sleep right now.”

Frisk ran down the stairs and found the heating blanket folded on the back of the couch, she ran back up the stairs finding Sans laying on face down on the bed with his ass in the air.

“Sans what are you doing?” Frisk asked standing on the side.

“Stretching out my back,” Sans groaned. “The kiddo is fussing about me doing this, Frisk can you help settle them down?”

Frisk pushed Sans to his side and placed a hand on his stomach, Sans released a groan. Frisk felt around gently for the child, she felt the child bump into her hand and Sans seemed surprised by something.

“Heh, kiddo is calling you their protector,” Sans said to Frisk.

“Oh are they now?” Frisk asked.

“I wish you can hear them,” Sans said to his wife. “They don’t understand that you are a human and cannot hear them. I slightly sad that you cannot hear them.”

“They’ll talk plenty when they grow up,” Frisk said kissing her husband on the cheek. “Now let’s see about getting them to settle down and you can get some sleep.”

“Alright,” Sans said to Frisk.

Frisk tossed the blanket over him and Sans hummed as the heat entered his bones.

“There that should help a little bit,” Frisk said laying next to him.

“Yeah,” Sans yawned out.

* * *

 

  ** _The Seventh Month_**

Sans was in the living room, pacing from one end to the other. He was left alone, Frisk was helping Alphys set up the place for him. He wanted to help, but with him being so late into the development he was refused by not only his wife, but Alphys as well. Sans groaned at he thought and continued pacing, though the movement was jostling around the soul in him and he got some annoyed messages from the soul.

“Sorry, I can’t be sitting around all day,” Sans said. “I am not used to sitting, I used to being active and wanting to run and fight.”

There were some calm pulses.

“Thanks for your approval, but if your aunt Undyne got a little carried away and knocked me in the stomach,” Sans stopped himself before he could scare the soul. “I don’t want to think about that.”

Sans rubbed his stomach, Frisk was surprised that there was no belly on him. He figured that she only knew about human pregnancies and not monster ones, so Sans appeared normal for the most part and he was glad cause no one else knew outside of his family about the child. Sans sighed and sat down on the couch, his mind was wandering and he needed something to keep him focused. He opened his phone and began to read another story that Frisk suggested to him, he was halfway threw the first chapter when he got a sharp kick to his bladder. Sans groaned and got up from the couch, he walked to the bathroom and got another sharp kick to his spine.

“Enough!” Sans growled down at his stomach. “I get that I am annoying you slightly because I keep on pacing, but your mother is out and I have nothing to do. I am trying to keep myself busy and you need to calm down. If you don’t, I will personally terminate you!”

“Sans?” Frisk asked from the doorway.

Sans felt his heart drop, she heard him say that to the soul. She heard him threaten their child with death.

“Frisk, I…” Sans began his voice quivering.

“Easy,” Frisk said taking him into her arms. “I know that you are frustrated and the kiddo isn’t doing anything to help you with anything.”

Sans whimpered out and nuzzled Frisk’s shoulders, the couple slowly fell to the ground.

“I threatened them with death,” Sans said his voice breaking. “I…I’m not like that, I wouldn’t ever threatened anyone with death.”

“I know Sans,” Frisk said trying to calm him down. “I know.”

Sans’s grip tightened on Frisk and she placed some kisses onto his skull. They sat there for a while, Sans was unwilling to release Frisk.

* * *

 

  ** _The Eighth Month_**

Sans was relaxing on the couch his skull in Frisk’s lap, he was gently rubbing his stomach and the soul responded by nudging his hand. This had become his pastime for the last week or so, it was his way of giving some affection to the child within him.

“Sans, are you ready to deliver them?” Frisk asked Sans out of the blue.

“I don’t know,” Sans said not knowing how to respond to the question. “I mean I guess I am, but this is something that really hasn’t been on my mind though.”

“Is our child going to look like a zombie?” Frisk asked.

“No,” Sans said.

“I think it would be kind of fun,” Frisk said raising her arms. “Our child going around saying ‘brains’.”

“Funny and I think next time we go to the dump, let’s not get a movie like that,” Sans groaned slightly.

The child became silent which was natural for a child to become silent closer to the time they were supposed to be born.

“But I like those kinds of movies,” Frisk said.

“Nope, next time I am finding something,” Sans groaned sitting up slightly.

Sans cracked his back and stretched out his arms and shoulders, there were some satisfying pops from his joints and Sans settled back onto the couch.

“Fine, let’s watch a war movie or an extremely old anime,” Frisk groaned out.

“I like making fun of the unrealistic situations that are presented in them,” Sans said laughing slightly up to his wife.

“So how is the child born?” Frisk asked. “I am still learning.”

“Like how you would deliver a child,” Sans said yawning out.

“They don’t phase out of you?” Frisk asked.

“Tall tales and theories that humans like to spread around,” Sans said to his wife. “I was around when Aster and Papyrus were born and they were both born the same way.”

“Gross,” Frisk said to her husband.

“Just wait until you are holding them in your arms,” Sans said to her. “All of this will be worth it.”

* * *

 

  ** _The Final Month_**

Sans was lying on the couch, he was holding some handmade clothes from Toriel above him. The kiddo in him went entirely silent, no movements, no talking. It didn’t bother Sans and he was anticipating the day that the child was born, he was hoping for it to be tomorrow. Then he could hold them in his arms and then reprimand them for being such a pain in the ass to him. Sans yawned out and placed a hand over his stomach, Frisk was working in the kitchen for some things for the nursery. Sans heard the door kick open behind him and he shifted and saw Undyne and Papyrus standing there with some towels and blankets.

“Uh… what are you two doing?” Sans asked the two.

“Isn’t the punk due today?” Undyne asked.

“No, not until tomorrow,” Sans said relaxing again into the couch. “Would you please close the door, there’s a blizzard out there.”

Undyne closed the door and Papyrus went over to his brother.

“So you’re thinking tomorrow?” Papyrus asked.

“Yeah,” Sans said. “Though with children they can either be early or late, they are rarely on time ever,” Sans said. “This kiddo though is defiantly not going to be early.”

“Nonsense, if they are related to the great Papyrus, they surely would be early,” Papyrus said.

“Paps, you were late when you were born,” Sans said to him.

“I am not listening to you brother,” Papyrus said.

“Suit yourself,” Sans said stretching slightly on the cushions.

“Are they still moving around?” Papyrus asked.

“No, I guess they’re storing energy for when they are born,” Sans said to Papyrus. “But you can feel them in there.”

Sans grabbed Papyrus’s hand and placed it on his stomach, Sans felt around as well to allow his brother to feel his soon to be nibling in him.

“Wowie,” Papyrus said. “I can’t wait to actually hold them in my arms.”

“They would be happy for you to hold them as well,” Sans said to his brother.

* * *

 

 It was a week, it had been a week of silence from the child. His child was a week late and he was starting to become concerned and thinking of all the possibilities as to why his child was so late. He was trying to get a rise out of the child, for it to move, for it to speak, but nothing and that was feeding his nervousness.

“Sans, honey, let’s go to bed,” Frisk said yawning to her husband.

“What time is it?” Sans asked pulling out his phone.

His phone read eleven at night, exhaustion caught up with Sans and Sans yawned.

“Come on Lazy bones,” Frisk said gently pulling Sans to his feet.

The couple walked up to their room and Sans flopped onto the bed when they got to the room. Frisk cuddle up to him, Sans could barely sleep. There was some minor pains that were happening every now and again, but nothing too major. Soon Sans drifted off to sleep, but it was cut short by a sharp pain entering his lower body. Sans woke up and shot up into a sitting position, something was wrong and they were far away from any sort of help. Frisk woke up and looked over at her husband who was doubled over in pain.

“Sans, what’s going on?” Frisk asked rubbing his spine gently. “Are you okay?”

“We need to go to Alphys,” Sans said through clenched teeth.

Frisk got up and grabbed a sweater for herself and one for Sans as well, the two slowly made it out of the room and their house. Sans knew he couldn’t walk the entire way to hotland.

“Frisk, the riverperson,” Sans groaned out.

“Alright, let’s go then,” Frisk said gently guiding her husband to the riverperson.

They made it to the riverperson, thankfully the riverperson was up at this hour.

“Riverperson, we need you to take us to hotland,” Frisk said.

“What’s wrong with the chief?” the riverperson asked.

“Now is not the time for questions,” Sans growled. “Please get us to Hotland.”

The got onto the boat and Sans was cluching his stomach.

“Kiddo, please be alright,” Sans whispered to himself. “Please be alright.”

Frisk called up Alphys.

“Hello,” a groggy voice answered the phone.

“Alphys, it’s Frisk can you and Undyne meet us down by the river of Hotland?” Frisk asked rather quickly.

“What’s wrong?” Alphys asked.

“It’s Sans,” Frisk said into the phone.

“I got you,” Alphys said more awake now. “We’ll meet you there.”

Once of the river’s edge of hotland, Undyne and Alphys were waiting for them. Undyne collected Sans and everyone ran into the lab, Sans was crying in how much pain he was in. Once inside, he was placed into a bed and Alphys lifted up his sweater and shirt. The soul was drifting down Sans’s stomach, Sans cried out as the soul moved lower.

“He’s in labor,” Alphys said. “Frisk we’re going to need your help to change him into something more reasonable.”

“Alright,” Frisk said walking over to her husband.

“Make it stop,” Sans said in tears. “Please make it stop.”

“Sans, your little punk wants out and they want out now,” Undyne said to him.

“Can someone give me something to ease the pain though?” Sans asked holding his stomach.

“If we give it to you this early, then it might stop the contractions you are having,” Alphys said to him.

“Please,” Sans cried out.

“Let’s get you changed before we give you the drugs,” Frisk said to him.

Sans nodded slightly, Frisk managed to get Sans into a gown. His water ended up breaking while they were changing him into the gown, but it was better that it broke.

“Alright Sans give me your arm,” Alphys said.

Sans held out his arm, his fist tight in a ball. Alphys felt around the bone until she finally inserted the needled into Sans’s bone.

“There that should help with the pain slightly,” Alphys said.

Sans felt loopy from the drug that was entering his system, did she tone it down from the rest of the drugs of other monsters?

“Sans are you alright?” Frisk asked.

“I think the drug is effective,” Sans slurred out.

“Oh no, I forgot about diluting the drug a bit for him,” Alphys said.

Sans relaxed into his pillows, the soul not moving anymore within his stomach.

“At least he can relax a bit more,” Frisk said holding her skeleton’s hand.

“I think I’m gonna take a nap,” Sans slurred out.

Sans closed his eye sockets and soft snores were heard from him.

“I-I sh-should have thought about it,” Alphys said stuttering slightly.

“Easy,” Frisk said. “He needs to rest.”

“What about the delivery?” Alphys asked.

“We’ll continue when he wakes up,” Frisk said looking at the soul.

* * *

 

 Sans woke up, his head was pounding. He felt a little bit dizzy and loopy still, but he was fine. He looked around and found Frisk asleep in a chair, Alphys was lying against Undyne and Undyne was awake.

“How was your nap?” Undyne asked.

“Fine,” Sans groaned out.

“Are you in pain right now?” Undyne asked.

“No,” Sans said honestly.

Sans looked down at the soul and he saw that the soul was lower than what it original was, Sans sighed.

“You getting anymore contractions?” Undyne asked.

“Not at the moment,” Sans said.

“Must be the drug still in your system,” Undyne said.

“I want to hold this little shit in my arms already,” Sans groaned.

“I can only imagine,” Undyne said.

“How long was I out?” Sans asked.

“An hour and a half,” Undyne said.

“An hour and a half?!” Sans asked surprised.

Sans felt a twinge and held his stomach, his surprised shock woke up his wife and Alphys.

“Hey, easy Sans,” Frisk said going over to her husband.

“Frisk,” Sans said taking her hand.

“I think it’s time to finish this what do you think?” Frisk said.

“I would like to, but I don’t have any help form contractions,” Sans said to his wife.

“We’ll wait until you have another one,” Frisk said gently.

It felt like forever and Sans was starting to loose some patience within him, why was his kid taking their sweet time with this. Sans sighed and decided to stand to walk around the room, Sans knew that he would be fine. Sans then felt a small pain that was quickly growing, he went back to the bed and sat on the edge.

“You alright?” Frisk asked.

“It’s time,” Sans said to her.

“Relax into the sheets,” Frisk said to him.

Sans relaxed back and he felt a very painful contraction, the soul moved downward slightly.

“That’s my que,” Alphys said climbing onto the end of the bed. “Now, Frisk, Undyne take one of his legs and we can start this.”

Frisk and Undyne took one of Sans’s legs, Sans grunted in some pain.

“Now Sans you can hold onto the bars and you can start pushing,” Alphys said patting Sans’s upper thigh.

Sans shifted a bit and held onto the bars on either side of him.

“Ready?” Alphys asked.

“Yes, I guess so,” Sans grunted out.

Sans started pushing and he could feel his child moving lower, Sans stopped and panted.

“Please tell me that you can see their head?” Sans asked.

“Sans they’re just above your pelvis,” Frisk said to him.

“Fuck!” Sans grunted out feeling another contraction.

“How are you feeling chief?” Undyne asked.

“When you have your first child, I am going to be making fun of you as well,” Sans growled to her.

“Let’s worry about your child right now though,” Undyne said to him.

Sans let out a huff and began pushing again, he felt like his bones were on fire. Sans screamed out in pain, he stopped and tried to recompose himself a little bit.

“Take it easy,” Frisk said to him rubbing his arm.

Sans took in a couple of deep breaths getting his wave after painful wave.

“Sans I can see their head, once you get their head out then its smooth sailing from there,” Alphys said to him.

“I sure hope so,” Sans grunted. “The little shithead is giving me a run for my money.”

“I think if you push one more time, their head should be out,” Alphys said.

“Are you sure?” Sans asked.

“I am positive,” Alphys said.

Sans sucked in a breath threw his teeth and began pushing again, he felt the bar under his right hand start to crack. Alphys tapped Sans’s thigh and he stopped pushing, Sans looked at Alphys, then at Undyne who looked like she was going to be sick and his wife who was staring at him.

“You’re doing great honey,” Frisk said to him.

“I can’t wait for you to have the next child,” Sans said to her. “Then you will know how much pain I am in right now.”

“Spare me right now,” Frisk said to him. “Do you want to hold our child or not?”

“I do,” Sans said to her.

“Then let’s get this over with,” Frisk said to him.

Sans nodded and began pushing, soon the pain left him and he didn’t hear anything. Undyne and Frisk placed his legs back on the bed, Sans sat up a bit more and saw Alphys holding a small skeleton in her arms. No one was saying anything, Sans felt his heart skip a beat as he stared at his child in her grasp. Then there was a small sneeze from the child and some small whimpers from the skeleton, Sans’s heart and soul lifted up and Alphys began to gently towel dry the child in her grasp. She handed the small bundle to Sans, he took his child and held his child to his chest.

“What’s the gender of the little punk?” Undyne asked.

“A little boy,” Sans hummed proudly. “Frisk we had a son.”

Frisk sat down beside her lover and looked down at the child before them, Sans traced a finger down his son’s skull.

“Courier, should be his name,” Sans breathed out.

“Courier?” Frisk asked with a slight laugh to her voice.

“I think it suits him,” Sans said. “He defiantly brought us closer together.”

“You are such a dork,” Frisk said bumping her forehead against his.

“But you love me all the same,” Sans said to her.

“Everyone is waiting to hear the news,” Undyne said. “Paps, is probably pacing outside the door right now.”

“I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM NOT DOING SUCH A THING!” Papyrus’s voice sounded through the door.

Sans chuckled slightly at his younger brother wanting to know about the child that was sleeping in Sans’s arm.

“I guess it’s time for the underground to know about our little one now,” Sans breathed out.

“I’m ready if you are ready,” Frisk said to her husband.

“Let them in,” Sans said to Undyne.

Undyne opened the door and the rush of monsters came into the room, Papyrus was by Sans’s side in an instant.

“Sans, brother, you had us all worried,” Papyrus said.

“Paps, everything went fine,” Sans said to him. “Besides, meet your nephew, Courier.”

Papyrus stared in wonderment at the child in his older brother’s arms.

“Wowie, he’s so tiny,” Papyrus said.

Sans laughed a bit and looked around at the other monsters.

“Now, which one of you would like to have the honors of holding my child first?” Sans asked.

Everyone wanted to hold the child and Sans laughed while Frisk kissed Sans’s cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this long ass prompt. I wrote this when I was very tired and thought at the time it was such a great idea, which I realized that it would show that monster pregnancies within the story universe that either parent could carry the child male or female. The only difference when a human is involved is that, if the human is female they have a chance of carrying the child as well. So a male monster and a male human, the human cannot carry the child within the relationship.  
> Anyway have a good day. The next official chapter should be out soon.


	5. Sibling Rivalry

Dad got up from the ground and brushed himself off, he held out his hand to me. I took his hand and he helped me to my feet.

“Let’s head back, everyone might be worried about us,” dad said.

Suddenly we were standing within the backyard again, I wanted to know if I could do that. That wasn’t my main concern at the moment as I was grabbed and lifted off the ground.

“Sans, you can’t just drag her off for hours on end,” the high pitched voice of Papyrus registered within my head.

“Sorry,” dad said nonchalantly. “She needed to relieve some magic and I needed to explain some things to her. I needed to do that with her privately.”

“You should warn us before you do that though,” Papyrus said his grip tightening on me.

I tapped his arm hoping for him to notice that he was crushing me.

“Pap you are crushing my daughter within your arms,” dad said giving me a voice.

“Oh sorry my tiny niece,” Papyrus said dropping me.

I fell to the ground and I wobbled a little bit before I stood straight, how the hell could someone be that tall? How can I be related to someone that tall?

“Brother, what are we going to do in the time being?” Papyrus asked.

“We’re just going to have to go about our daily lives,” dad said shrugging his shoulders. “Did everyone else head home?”

“Yeah, they were going to get ready for tomorrow,” Papyrus told dad.

“What’s tomorrow?” I asked confused.

“A celebration of us being on the surface,” dad explained to me. “A celebration for our freedom.”

“It is a huge celebration for monsters,” Courier said getting in my face. “So someone like you is not allowed to attend.”

Dad grabbed Courier by the collar of his shirt and dragged Courier back to him, his glare made Courier stiffen.

“Would you like to say that again, but to me this time?” dad growled at my brother.

“No dad,” Courier said completely terrified of our father.

“Good, she’s coming with us,” dad said firm to Courier. “She is part of this family after all.”

Courier growled to himself and stomped inside the home, dad sighed and looked over at Papyrus.

“Pap, go home, we’ll be okay,” dad said in a gentle tone. “It’s been a long day for everyone.”

“Brother, are you sure that you do not need anyone here with you?” Papyrus asked concerned for my father.

“We’ll be fine,” dad said placing a hand on Papyrus’s shoulder. “Go home with Mettaton and Jayjay, they need you more than we do.”

“Alright, but you need to call me if anything happens,” Papyrus said to dad.

Papyrus messed up my hair.

“Good bye my tiny niece,” Papyrus said in a cheerful tone.

“Good bye Papyrus,” I said up to him.

Papyrus walked around the house and left, I began to fix my hair.

“How are you and Papyrus related?” I asked. “You two are complete opposites.”

“You and your brother are different,” dad informed me.

“You’re difficult to talk to,” I growled.

“Doesn’t matter, let’s head inside,” dad said putting an arm around me. “You need to rest.”

“I already slept long enough,” I said to him.

“It’s either you sleep on your own or I am going to make you tired,” dad said with a firm voice.

“Go ahead, I am a night owl,” I informed him. “You can thank my grandparents for that one.”

Dad stared down at me and I smiled back up at him.

“You are so much like your mother,” dad said rubbing his face.

“Are you surprised really?” I asked.

“Not really,” dad said with a sigh.

“Do you have pictures of my mom when she was in the underground?” I asked.

“I got a mixture of pictures and videos from our time in the underground,” dad said a small smile forming on his skull. “Go to the kitchen and I’ll show you some of the memories from the underground.”

Dad ran off somewhere and I sat myself down at the kitchen table, Courier was sitting at the other side of the table. He was glaring at me.

“Surprised that you are even still here,” Courier said with a smirk on his face.

“A little from you threat isn’t going to make me leave,” I informed him.

“That wasn’t a threat, it was a true statement,” Courier growled at me. “You are a human, the last human that I encountered was my mother. If you don’t mind left me and dad in the underground, she left us out of selfish intentions.”

“Don’t you dare call mom selfish,” I growled back at him.

“Well she is,” Courier said with malice to his voice. “I watched as dad returned home the day that she left us for the surface, do you realize how broken he was?”

“Since we are having this conversation, apparently it affected you more than him,” I said in a sarcastic tone.

“Hey knock it off hotshot,” dad said from the kitchen doorway.

Dad was holding a box that had some items overflowing within it, he placed it on the table.

“I haven’t seen that box in a while dad,” Courier said looking up from his chair.

“Well it is a good thing to bring back some old memories,” dad said reaching into the box.

Dad pulled out a disc and placed it into the TV that was up on the wall, he turned on the TV. What came on was a series of videos showing mom and dad, they were sweet and sincere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is a short one, I've been busy with other things in my life. So short and simple and the next is going to be an interlude for the end of this.


	6. Interlude two: Underground Memories

Sans walked into a room with his friend and his soulmate, Frisk, was sleeping on the couch he had within his home. Sans sighed before looking at the gift within his arms, he found it in the dump while on his usual patrol. It was still new and if Frisk was adamant about leaving the underground he would like for other humans to believe her. So he gently shook the tired human awake.

“Frisk,” Sans gently said shaking the human. “Frisk, wake up. I need to show you something.”

“Sans, if it is something from the dump, I am going to fight you,” Frisk growled to the head guardsmen.

“First off it is, but it is new,” Sans said kneeling in front of Frisk. “Second, I would love to see you last a minute with me.”

“Cocky asshole,” Frisk said looking over him.

Frisk saw the camera within the skeleton’s arms, she sat up and began looking at the camera.

“You found this at the dump?” Frisk asked. “It’s completely new.”

“Yeah, thought you might want it,” Sans said. “So that when you leave the underground, you can convince people to believe you.”

“Sorry, I didn’t think that you out of any monster within the underground would actually care this much about me,” Frisk said smiling.

“Don’t worry about it,” Sans said brushing it off.

Sans sat down and leaned against the couch, he didn’t care that his armor was uncomfortable to sit in.

“When are you going to head out to the king?” Sans asked needing to know the answer.

“Aren’t you the one that has to take me to him?” Frisk asked poking the skeleton’s skull.

“Well…yes, but…I…” Sans for the first time in his life was having trouble finding words.

A blue blush was coming across his face, he couldn’t admit something to someone who would have no clue as to what he was talking about.

“Sans,” Frisk said tapping his skull getting him to think straight.

“I should be heading back on my patrol,” Sans said getting up quickly. “I am the chief of the guard, I do not want to set a bad example for the newcomers.”

Sans quickly walked to the door, but was stopped by someone holding his arm.

“Sans, what is going on?” Frisk asked. “You act so nice to me, but when it comes to me wanting to leave here, you get all jumpy. What is going on?”

“You wouldn’t understand,” Sans said lowly with a sad tone to his voice. “If I told you, you wouldn’t accept it.”

“Just tell me,” Frisk said holding onto his arm tighter. “I’m already trapped down here, and it isn’t like you don’t know all the nooks and crannies in this damn place.”

“Just don’t laugh please,” Sans said the blush returning to his skull

“No promises,” Frisk said loosening their grip on Sans.

Sans turned to face Frisk, he could feel his soul beat against his rib cage. He was nervous, this was his soulmate and he was nervous about telling her. Sans placed his hand over his chest and summoned his soul out, where there was a small red heart within his soul.

“I know human bonds aren’t like ours,” Sans said holding his soul close. “But monsters, when they find their partners, their souls gain a quality of their partner. We call a monster couple, soulmates. And Frisk, you are my soulmate.”

Sans held his soul out a little, judging by Frisk’s lack of response, she was disgusted by him. Sans withdrew his soul and backed up to the door, he opened it and ran out. He knew he messed up, he knew that she would never love him. He’s a monster and she’s a human, she could never accept him as her partner. He ran all the way to a secret place in waterfall that only he knew about, he sat down in the grass and he felt tears well up within his eyes.

Sans panted and sat down within the grass, he couldn’t believe that he actually did that. Sans knew that Frisk would leave now, there was no doubt in his mind that she was going to leave.

“You stupid bone head,” Sans growled to himself. “She’s a human, it isn’t like she would actually accept you for what you are. You’re pathetic, worthless, a waste of dust. Frisk, I will love you more than any human on that forbidden surface, but I don’t think you can understand that. It doesn’t matter, I hope your life on the surface will be perfect.”

“I doubt that it would be as good if you’re not in it,” Sans heard Frisk’s voice say.

Sans turned his head, his soul was thumping against his chest hard. Sans saw Frisk standing there, he took in a deep breath trying to compose himself. Frisk sat down next to him.

“I will admit, you are a bone head,” Frisk said laughing slightly, but stopped when Sans didn’t give a response. “I may not understand about this, but it’s not like I am going to shun you for something that was fated for you.”

Sans wasn’t responding, he was wanting for her to say that she could never love him. That she couldn’t be in love with a monster. Sans was caught off guard when Frisk pulled him into a kiss, his face lit up in shock and he saw that her face was shining bright red. Frisk pulled away and Sans was left stunned a little bit.

“I guess I was fated to be thrown down here,” Frisk said smiling up to the skeletal monster. “I thought that you wouldn’t feel the same way about me.”

Sans felt his soul flutter in joy and he pulled her into a hug, he couldn’t describe how happy he was. Frisk held onto the skeleton and held him close.

“I TOLD YOU THAT I WAS CORRECT!” someone yelled, Sans knew that it was Undyne.

Sans looked around and saw his brother, Undyne, and Alphys standing on the other side of the stream staring at the couple.

“BROTHER I AM HAPPY FOR YOU!” Papyrus yelled over at Sans.

Sans could hear Frisk giggling and Sans was not in the mood to be facing them. So Sans teleported them to his room, where they landed on his bed.

* * *

 

 “King Asgore sir,” Sans said holding Frisk behind him.

“Sans, my good sir, what brings you to the castle today?” Asgore said turning to his guardsmen.

Asgore saw the human that was behind Sans.

“I see that you found another human,” Asgore said in a less than pleasant tone.

“I have, but there’s something that I need to talk about with you,” Sans said informing the king.

“What is it?” Asgore said looking down at Sans.

Sans pulled out their souls and showing Asgore.

“She’s my soulmate,” Sans said a smile coming across his face.

Asgore stared at his guardsmen for a while, but a smile came across his face.

“Sans, my good sir, you and your mate here are going to bring about a peace we longed hoped for,” Asgore said in a cheerful tone.

Sans breathed a sigh of relief and smiled up at Asgore.

“You have my blessing to properly be with her,” Asgore said.

Sans was ecstatic about this and spun his partner around him.

* * *

 

 Sans was standing up on the alter, he was nervous and was messing with his cuffs and tie. He was going to be with his soulmate until the end of time, he started to rock on the balls of his feet. Soon he saw Frisk walking down in a flowing white dress, he felt like he was discovering his soulmate all over again. When she got to him, he held out his hand and she was standing in front of him.

“Chief Sans of the Royal Guard, will you forever protect and love this person as you have protected us over the years?” Asgore asked Sans.

“I will forever protect her in sickness and in health,” Sans said in a happy tone.

“Do you Frisk, human of the surface world, take our chief as your loyal husband and protector?” Asgore asked Frisk.

“Yes,” Frisk said looking into the eyes of her soon-to-be husband.

“I pronounce you man and wife,” Asgore said happily.

Sans dipped Frisk and placed a kiss on her lips, he could hear everyone cheer happily. Afterward everyone went to the castle and they celebrated the newlyweds. Sans couldn’t believe that he was actually married, he never thought in a million years that he would find his soulmate. Everyone was congratulating them both on their happy ending.

“Brother, this is rather impressive that you and the human are soulmates,” Papyrus said to his brother.

“Thanks bro,” Sans said.

“So what’s next for you two?” Papyrus asked.

“I guess, we’re going to have to wait and see,” Sans said holding his wife gently.


	7. Bonding and New Clothes

Dad shut off the TV, he seemed sad about watching the video. Courier seemed sad too, I missed mom more than I could ever tell.

“Look, your mother meant a lot to us,” dad said. “I cannot express that enough, but you two are going to have to stop fighting.”

I nodded my head and Courier nodded too.

“Alright go to bed, we have to prepare for tomorrow,” dad said.

I got up and went to the couch, Courier walked up the stairs and into a room. I flopped onto the couch and wrapped myself in the blanket.

“We have a spare room,” dad said. “I’m not going to force you to sleep on the couch.”

“I’ll be fine,” I said rolling over to face the back of the couch.

I felt dad lift me up and sling me over his shoulder.

“Dad, put me down,” I said struggling within his grip.

“Nope,” dad said walking up the stairs.

“You’re going to drop me,” I said gripping his shirt.

“No I’m not,” dad said with a slight laugh to his voice. “But I am going to throw you onto a bed.”

“Wait what?!” I asked as I was dumped onto a bed. “Dad!”

“Easy kiddo,” dad said walking out of the room. “Just relax and get some sleep, you’re going to be needing the well needed rest.”

Dad left the room and I tried to rest within the bed, but I couldn’t fall asleep. It was difficult since I didn’t have mom sleeping next to me, I sighed and grabbed the pillow on the bed. I got up and walked out of the room, I deduced that the last room was dad’s. I opened the door and saw him sleeping on the bed, I carefully got into the bed next to him and held onto the pillow.

“Go back to your room kiddo,” dad said groggily.

I closed my eyes and curled up around the pillow. I heard a sigh and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

 In the morning, I woke up to dad not being there. I got up from the bed and went down stairs, dad wasn’t there either. I went to the room that I was first given, dad was sleeping within the bed. I sighed and went down stairs, I began to look around for something to eat. I couldn’t find anything interesting.

“Dad keeps a box of pop tarts hidden above the fridge,” I heard Courier said. “But I would wait until dad gets up.”

“Why?” I asked.

“Since today is the day that the monsters were released from the underground, Toriel usually makes a large breakfast for close friends and family,” Courier said.

“That’s nice of her,” I said.

“Other than that, how did you sleep?” Courier asked. “I saw dad in the spare bedroom.”

“I couldn’t really fall asleep,” I admitted. “Mom and I usually shared a bed when I was still living with our grandparents.”

“Every time they are brought up I hate them more and more,” Courier said.

“You and me both,” I said. “They tried their hardest to make me hate monsters, but mom made sure that I didn’t.”

“Well, she had experience with monsters, realized that they were not like what the stories said about us,” Courier said.

“I sometimes forget that you were underground,” I said.

“I will say that it is impressive, but it becomes small after a while,” Courier said.

“I bet,” I said. “So how large is this celebration?”

“Relatively small,” Courier said. “But then again, there are not a lot of monsters.”

“What events are there?” I asked.

“Dancing, there’s a sparring match between the head of the guard and the second in command, and there’s a release of fireworks and magic,” Courier said. “It is rather impressive.”

“Wait, the head of the guard and the second in command fight each other?” I asked in shock.

“Yeah, dad and Undyne fight each other for fun,” Courier said. “You should see how many bets are placed on Undyne to win, but dad always manages to win.”

“He’s going to have to fight?” I asked.

“It’s not that bad,” dad said out of nowhere.

I looked and I saw dad leaning against the doorway.

“I know Undyne’s tactics,” dad said. “I’ve been training with her for a long time, a couple of times were when we were having Courier.”

“You mean when you were carrying me?” Courier asked.

“Don’t make this awkward,” dad said to Courier. “Those are some memories that I would rather forget.”

“Uncle Pap said that you were testy and often grouchy,” Courier said.

“Let’s get off this subject and get ready for morning breakfast,” dad said blushing. “Kiva, I know you don’t have clothing, but Courier can lend you some.”

“I think I have some clothing that doesn’t fit me anymore,” Courier said.

“Can you retrieve them?” dad asked.

“Yeah,” Courier said.

Courier ran off and dad looked down at me.

“Alright, what was with you last night?” dad asked. “Why did you coming into my room?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” I said honestly.

“There’s something else you’re not telling me,” dad said his gaze made me shift in my place.

“Am I really that transparent?” I asked.

“I just know your mother really well,” dad said smiling.

“My grandparents kept mom and I in a room together,” I said trying not to make eye contact. “I was having a rough time sleeping.”

“You needed that presence of someone with you,” dad said sighing a bit. “Understandable, but next time, wake me up. I don’t need an unexpected visitor in the middle of the night almost scaring the shit out of me.”

“I’ll try to remember that,” I said looking at dad.

Courier returned with some clothing in his grasp, he handed them to me.

“This is what doesn’t fit me anymore,” Courier said to me.

I went up to the room that dad literally plopped me in, I closed the door and locked it. I knew that dad could teleport, but it gave me a sense of protection from them. I changed into several of the clothing items, they all were huge on me. The pants were falling off my ass, but I really like them. I unlocked the door and opened it.

“Do either of you have a belt?” I asked.

“I think I have an extra one from my uniform,” dad said back up to me.

Dad walked up the stairs and into his room, I stood in the doorway and watched as he pulled out a navy blue uniform. Next to the uniform, he removed a belt and handed it to me.

“It might be big, but it is the only thing I can offer you,” dad said.

I ran it through the pants and it kept the pants up on me.

“It’ll do until we can find the time to get you some new clothing,” dad said.

“Thanks,” I said.

“We’re family, this is nothing,” dad said. “Now, we’re going to have to teleport to Toriel’s house. We wouldn’t want to be late now.”

I nodded and we went down to Courier, he was patiently waiting for us.

“Alright let’s head out,” dad said holding out his hand.

Courier took dad’s hand and dad wrapped an arm around me, soon we were standing within a different house.


	8. A Monster Breakfast

“Sans, I told you never to teleport within my home,” Toriel’s voice said.

I looked around and saw her standing in the doorway, she was glaring at dad.

“Sorry Tori,” dad said smiling. “But we didn’t want to be late.”

“You knew that you wouldn’t be late,” Toriel said with some disappointment to her voice.

“Doesn’t matter,” dad said with a joking tone. “We’re here now.”

“Well Aztori and Necroma are in the backyard,” Toriel said motioning for the backdoor. “Kiva and Courier can go out there.”

“Sure,” I said shrugging my shoulders.

“Necroma is going to brag about Undyne beating dad this year in the sparring match,” Courier sighed out in exhaustion.

“Get going you two,” dad said nudging us to the door.

We walked out into the backyard and there were gardens everywhere within the backyard, I stared at how well these gardens were kept.

“Asgore and his green thumb,” Courier said to me as if knowing what I was thinking. “You should have seen the garden he had down in the underground, it almost took up the entire throne room.”

“I would have loved to see that,” I said up to him.

“These are all the flowers that were in the throne room, plus some from the surface,” Courier informed me.

Courier was tackled to the ground by Necroma, following behind her was a goat monster kid, he didn’t have horns, and I guess that was Aztori.

“Necroma, be careful, my father worked hard on growing those plants,” Aztori said.

“I wasn’t even near one of the gardens,” Necroma defended herself. “Besides this nerd was asking for it.”

Courier shoved Necroma off of him, he sat up and glared at her.

“Necroma, why must you do this to me?” Courier asked the axolotl.

“Why not, it’s fun and it’s to prove that my family is stronger than yours,” Necroma said showing her muscles.

“You know that your mother cannot win against my father,” Courier said standing up from the ground.

“Maybe she’ll have the upper hand this year,” Necroma said in a happy tone. “She’ll find a way to beat him for sure.”

“Just like all the years before that,” Courier said rolling his eyes. “My dad is still the head of the guard, he hasn’t given up that title and hasn’t been forced to pass that title down.”

“This year is the year for sure though,” Necroma said knowing that her mother could and would win against my father.

“Necroma, you know that is impossible for Undyne to win against Sans,” I heard Jayjay’s voice say.

“Coming from someone whose father is a superstar,” Necroma said turning around.

“Well what can I say, he’s certainly spectacular,” Jayjay said.

“Superstar?” I asked.

“Yes, his father is Mettaton,” Courier said.

“Don’t know what he is known for,” I said up to my brother.

“Right, our grandparents basically sheltered you,” Courier said rubbing the back of his skull.

“Look dad is well known within the music and movie industry,” Jayjay said proudly. “Pops, is proud to have a soulmate like him.”

“Can I ask something about soulmates?” I asked confused on him saying two ways of stating a father.

“Go ahead,” Jayjay asked.

“Is a soulmate just a bond between a male and a female?” I asked.

Everyone went silent before laughing like I said the funniest joke they have ever heard.

“A soulmate bond with monsters is that it can be between two males, two females, or a female and a male,” Jayjay said finding his breath to actually speak to me. “So I have two fathers, Mettaton and Papyrus. Necroma has two mothers, Undyne and Alphys.”

“So are they biologically your parents?” I asked.

“Yeah,” Necroma said between laughs. “Monsters can have children with each other, even if they are the same gender. I know humans are different and a female and a male have to be there to produce a child.”

I was stunned, so monsters can have children even if they are the same sex. I actually stood there thinking about how it could possibly work and I wasn’t liking what I was coming up with.

“I think you guys broke my sister,” Courier said laughing a bit.

“I just don’t understand how it is possible,” I blurted out.

“Eh, don’t think about it took much,” Courier said patting my head.

“KIDS, IT IS TIME FOR BREAKFAST!” I heard Papyrus yell.

“Sweet, I’m starving,” Necroma said running to the door.

The rest of us followed behind her, I was handed a plate once I walked in. I followed behind my brother, getting what I wanted and sitting with the others.

“So tell me this, what was it like living with your grandparents?” Aztori asked.

“Horrible,” I said looking at the floor.

“Details,” Necroma said.

“They treated me like I was beneath them,” I said. “My mother and I were kept within a small room, we were not allowed to leave the house unless they were with us, and they forced us to wear these necklaces that repels or suppresses magic. I now know why they treated me and my mother so poorly, I think they knew that I was the child of a monster. That’s why they suppressed my magic, they were trying to make sure that I was completely human.”

I could feel myself start to cry, I felt two arms wrapped around me. I looked up and I saw Courier and Jayjay holding me.

“Well now you are here,” Courier said trying to comfort me. “They cannot hurt you.”

“Even if they try to take you back, they are going to have to go through the entire underground,” Necroma said with a toothy grin.

I smiled up at them.

“Thanks guys,” I said in a happy tone. “That means a lot to me.”

“You are one of us now, we will have your back no matter what,” Jayjay said.

“Besides, you got one of the strongest monsters as your dad,” Courier said to me. “There’s no way that they are going to try and take you, they cannot face him.”

We finished our food and I even got seconds, this food was so good, but once we were done, the adults were talking about old memories and Asgore was telling us about the past of the underground. Mom was correct in stating the monster-human war, the monsters lost because Asgore dropped his weapon in order to save dad.

Dad joked about some bits of the war, saying that he used to scare the living shit out of some of the warriors in the human army.

“Sans, you do not need to include that,” Asgore said a little frustrated.

“I’m surprised that you were not going to include it,” dad said laughing slightly. “I literally dropped down from trees in order to scare them.”

“You’re the one that inspired drop bears?” I asked almost irritated.

“So that’s what they called it,” dad laughed. “That’s priceless. Almost as priceless as Papyrus and…”

Dad stopped laughing and went silent, it was almost as if he was thinking about something horrible. Dad got up and walked outside, I tried to follow, but Asgore stopped me.

“Don’t,” Asgore said briefly.


	9. Flames of Celebration

“Are you serious?” I asked looking up at Asgore.

“Tiny niece, it is something that happened during the war,” Papyrus said bending down to my height. “It still hurts him to this day.”

“Just tell me,” I said. “You’re my family.”

“We had a brother, Aster,” Papyrus said sadly.

“What happened to him?” I asked.

“He was killed,” dad said from the front door. “Murder is the correct term.”

I looked over at him and his sockets were dark.

“I was training him while Papyrus was with Toriel,” dad said sitting down again, I could see that he had tears building up on the edges of his sockets. “We were ambushed, I was outnumbered even with Aster. They managed to pin down and they took Aster, he tried to fight, but he couldn’t hold them back. They rammed a knife into his skull, I cannot tell you how painful that was to witness. I was powerless against them, I couldn’t fight them and I was unable to. I lost my brother because I was careless, I choose to fight instead of running. It is my fault that he is gone.”

Dad broke down, I sat down next to him and I hugged him. He wrapped a gentle arm around me and Courier came over as well.

“It wasn’t your fault dad,” Courier said.

“Yeah, you two were ambushed,” I said trying to help ease this pain slightly. “You didn’t expect it and you thought that it was the best thing to do at the time.”

Dad held onto us, a smile crossed his face.

“Glad that I have you two in my life,” dad said happily holding us a bit too tightly.

“Dad, your grip is too tight,” Courier gasped out.

Dad let us go and we fell to the floor, Courier landed on top of me. I rolled him off of me and sat up, I looked up at dad who was smiling a bit.

“Seriously dad?” I asked glaring slightly.

“I am happy to have you within my life,” dad said his smile growing wider. “Even though both of you were unexpected, I am still happy to have you both in my life.”

“I am happy to have you in my life now,” I said smiling now. “It is much better here.”

Dad patted my head and Courier put me within a headlock while rubbing his knuckles on my head, I grabbed his one arm and tried to get him off of me.

“Courier,” I growled up to my older brother.

“I got you now squirt,” Courier said jokingly.

Suddenly, Courier’s arm left me, I turned and I saw Necroma surpluxing him to the ground. I laughed a bit and I felt arms around me, I tried to get out of the grip.

“I’m not going to do that to you kiddo,” dad said gently holding me within his grip. “You’re not getting into that mess.”

I saw Toriel come out just in time to see Necroma cheering about smashing my brother on the ground, she didn’t look pleased.

“Necroma!” Toriel said in a harsh voice.

That made Necroma tense up and slowly turn around.

“Sorry miss Toriel,” Necroma said her voice shaking.

“Not again, go outside if you want to rough house,” Toriel said.

“I don’t think they’ll have enough time to rough house outside,” dad said looking up at a clock. “We might be late to the celebration.”

“You still need to get ready,” Toriel said. “You need to wear your uniform.”

“I forgot,” dad said placing me on the ground. “I’ll be right back.”

Dad got up from the chair and disappeared into thin air.

“I don’t understand how he can teleport,” I said.

“I have one word for you,” Courier said.

I raised an eyebrow to him.

“Magic,” Courier said smiling.

“That is one of the stupidest jokes,” I said laughing slightly.

“Yes, but you are laughing at it,” Courier said poking my cheek. “You like this.”

“Shut up,” I said pushing his face away from me.

Dad appeared back in the house dressed in some armor, I stared up in amazement.

“What?” dad asked looking down at me.

“That’s awesome!” I said in an excited tone.

“This old thing,” dad said looking down at the uniform. “It’s nothing special just the uniform of the chief of the guard.”

“I have never seen such a uniform,” I said impressed by the uniform dad was wearing.

“It’s custom made, the fabric was made by some spider monsters,” dad said. “The metal parts were crafted by a couple of dragon monsters.”

“Awesome,” I said.

Dad smiled and Asgore gave him a pat on the back.

“Your daughter is a lot like you,” Asgore said smiling at dad.

“She has more of her mother in her than me,” dad said looking up at the goat monster.

“She’s acts like you did when you were younger,” Asgore said.

“Don’t bring up those embarrassing memories,” dad said looking away.

Asgore gave a hearty chuckle to dad, who was now blushing slightly.

“Let’s get going to the celebration, we have a long way to walk,” Asgore said.

“No need for walking,” dad said. “I can teleport all of us there.”

Dad held out his hands, everyone placed a hand on his arms. Dad looked down at me, he smiled lightly. I took ahold of his uniform. Suddenly we were standing in an area where there were monsters already gathering, I held onto dad a bit tighter. Dad got one of his arms back and placed it on my back.

“Easy, little one,” dad said gently to me. “No one is going to hurt you.”

I released dad, Asgore and dad walked up onto a stage.

“Greetings everyone,” Asgore said. “Today marks the third year of our freedom from our underground prison. With great honor, I am requesting that our chief of the guard and his children light the touch.”

Dad looked over at me, he motioned for me to come up onto the stage. I was nervous and took a step back when I felt someone lift me up onto their shoulders. I looked down and I saw my brother walking up to the stage, I held onto his skull. Dad took me off his shoulders and held out his hand to us. Courier summoned a purple flame, I held out my hand and focused on summoning a flame. There was a small blue flame along with the purple flame. Another blue flame came into being around our flames, dad stood up and threw the flame up to a pole.

The top of it ignited and everyone cheered, dad looked down at us.

“Let’s get started with the events,” Asgore said in a booming voice.


	10. Welcome Home

“Nice job,” dad said patting our heads.

“What’s next?” I asked looking up at him.

“A sparring match between me and Undyne,” dad said with a smile.

“Seriously?” I asked.

“You are so much like your mother,” dad said bending down to me. “I’ll be fine, there’s nothing to worry about. If things get out of hand, Asgore will call it off. I can assure you that.”

“It still makes me nervous,” I said.

“Just watch, you’ll see that Undyne cannot land a single hit on me,” dad said. “Now, let’s get going.”

We walked over to an open field, there were already people gathering around the area. Dad had us up close to the field, he walked out where Undyne was waiting for him.

“This will be my year Sans,” Undyne cheered out.

“We’ll see,” dad said putting his arms behind his back. “Now, let’s get this over with.”

Dad was quick, even Undyne was thrown off guard. Dad took a step forward and he was standing right in front of Undyne, he grabbed her arm and brought her to her knee. Undyne growled before knocked dad to the ground, Undyne recovered and summoned a spear. Dad lept up to his feet and summoned a spear as well.

Dad and Undyne clashed, there were sparks of magic that there flying from their spears. Undyne kicked dad and dad slid back, he took a step forward and a wall of fire sprouted from his foot.

“Wait, can dad perform different kinds of magic?” I asked looking up at my brother.

“Yeah,” Courier said still watching the fight that was going on.

I turned back to the fight, dad and Undyne were fighting along the ground. Then dad had Undyne with her back on the ground, he slammed a bone next to her head.

“Pinned,” dad said to Undyne.

Everyone cheered, dad actually did it. I was grabbed, my mouth was covered. I then felt something slip around my neck, I screamed into whatever was covering my mouth. I kicked and fought within this person’s grasp, until I felt something enter my neck and everything around me went dark.

* * *

 

 When I woke up, I was within a white room. I tried to sit up, but I was stopped by a strap around my chest. I struggled within the strap until I heard a groan next to me, I turned my head and saw Courier strapped down as well.

“Courier?” I asked.

Courier shifted slightly before turning his head to me.

“Kiva,” Courier said to me. “What’s going on? Where are we?”

“You are trapped within a basement,” I heard mom’s voice. I lifted my head and saw mom chained to a wall.

“Mom,” I said.

“Hello sweetheart,” mom said.

I saw bruises and cuts lining her entire body.

“Mom, are you okay?” I asked.

“Yes, I’ll be fine sweetie,” mom said trying reassure me.

“Wait, mom?!” Courier asked looking up to mom.

“Hello, my son,” mom said. “It’s been a while since I last seen you, you grown so much.”

“Where are we exactly?” Courier asked.

“We’re underneath a very large facility,” mom informed us. “Your grandparents are studying souls and they are trying to figure out how to combine a human’s and a monster’s soul together, they are going to be using all of us. They are just starting out their plan.”

“They know dad is going to track us,” I said shocked.

“They already laid down a trap within another room,” mom said. “They are now waiting for him to arrive so they can trap him and begin their torture.”

“I’m going to get you out of those chains,” Courier said raising a hand slightly.

“Courier, don’t,” mom said quickly.

Courier dropped his hand and screamed out in pain, before he collapse to the bed.

“What the hell?” Courier asked.

“They placed magic restraints on you,” mom said. “They do not want you to escape.”

“They knew that I was a monster child,” I said to mom.

“They knew,” mom said.

“I don’t know how they found out about Sans being your father, but they did,” mom said. “There’s nothing we can possibly do until we can figure out a way to get out of here.”

“Once I get out of this, I am going to murder everyone that is here,” Courier growled out.

“You will do no such thing,” mom said harshly. “We’re going to get out of here without harming anyone.”

“That might be complicated,” I said looking up at the ceiling.

I heard a scream of pain from within the rest of the building, mom seemed scared.

“Oh no,” mom said in a low tone.

“What is it?” I asked.

“They got him,” mom said.

My grandparents came into the room, they seemed rather pleased.

“Well this is certainly a fantastic family reunion,” my grandpa said. “Absolutely fantastic, we’ve got acquainted with everyone.”

“You sons of bitches,” Courier said before recoiling back to the bed.

“We recommend that you do not use your magic,” grandma said. “That necklace you have around your neck can null any magic that you have coursing through your body. You put up as much of a fight like your father.”

“Leave them be,” mom said. “Leave my children be.”

“We would, but this is for science and understanding,” grandma said. “This is for the greater purpose, we are going to create powerful soldiers that cannot be held back by human or monster flaws.”

“You’re going to kill them,” mom said. “You’re going to kill my children.”

“Before we get to them, we need to tend to a certain someone,” grandma said. “There’s someone that wants to greet after centuries of abandonment from him.”

My grandparents walked out of the room and mom yanked on her chains, but to no avail.


	11. Interlude three: The Three Brothers

Sans was in the field with two younger skeletons, he was in his uniform for the guard as he watched the youngest play within the grass.

“Sans, do you think that we can win this war with the humans?” the skeleton sitting beside Sans asked.

“Aster, I do not think that we will win,” Sans said pulling the skeleton close. “I know that we can win against them. They’re nothing but a bunch of baby bones.”

“Sans,” Aster said covering his face with his notebook. “I don’t like it when you use that term.”

“Aster, this is nothing for me,” Sans said. “Especially since I can wield all known magics.”

“Doesn’t matter if you can or cannot,” Aster said. “Human determination is more powerful than any monster magic.”

“Oh, I do not believe it,” Sans said waving his hand about. “Besides let’s just relax and enjoy a nice, beautiful day outdoors.”

Aster went back to his notebook, he was sketching out a golden flower that was near the two.

“Sans, do you think you can show me the skulls?” the youngest said come running up to him.

“You want to see the blasters?” Sans asked.

The youngest skeleton nodded excitedly, Sans sighed and raised a hand. A massive skull appeared next to Sans, the skull appeared to be that of a dragon, the horns were as long as Sans’s arm.

“Now, Papyrus, go easy on this one,” Sans told the small skeleton.

“Thanks brother,” Papyrus said running off with the skull.

Sans watched as the skull and Papyrus were running around the open field.

“So Sans, how come you are the special one in our family?” Aster asked.

“What do you mean Aster?” Sans asked looking at his younger brother.

“You can wield all the magics, you can summon obedient skulls, and you can teleport,” Aster said. “You get all the cool powers.”

“I am nothing like you though,” Sans said wrapping an arm around the skeleton. “You and that big brain of yours coming up with crazy and unique ideas. Come on like who would ever think of something where you can talk to someone over long distances, fast travel besides horses or carriages. You my little bro, you are the one that comes up with these things and I am positive that they are going to become a reality.”

“Do you really think so brother?” Aster asked looking hopeful at his older brother.

“Think?” Sans asked looking down at his brother. “Aster, I know for a fact that your ideas are going to change this world for the better.”

Sans noticed something in the distance, he got up from the ground.

“Paps, time to head home!” Sans yelled out to his youngest brother.

“A few more minutes brother,” Papyrus whined.

“No, we need to go now,” Sans said in a slightly harsher tone.

Papyrus came over to his brothers and Sans grabbed both before disappearing from the field.

* * *

 

 Sans had Aster in a clearing where he was teaching him to summon magic.

“Alright Aster,” Sans said holding his brother’s hands. “Just focus your magic in your hands, it’ll be fine.”

Sans held his hands away from Aster’s, Aster closed his eyes and a purple glow formed around his hands.

“That’s it,” Sans said encouraging his brother watching as a bone formed in between his hands. “You can do it.”

Aster opened his eyes and there were a few bones around his hands.

“That’s it,” Sans said smiling at his brother. “You did it Aster.”

Aster smiled and felt rather pleased with himself that he actually summoned magic. Sans heard some rustling and became alert, he stood up and began looking around. Something flew up to his head and he caught it, it was an arrow, a human made arrow. Sans had Aster behind him now as he summoned a bone sword and slowly backed up into the forest.

Suddenly, Sans felt Aster be jerked away from him. He turned and grabbed his brother, Sans was holding his brother close to him. He saw a human captain standing in front of him, he knew this human. He was a prick and a scumbag, even to his ruler.

“Alaster,” Sans hissed out. “Thought King Lucifer would have had you thrown into a jailhouse.”

“Sans, never thought I would see a guardsmen like yourself out here with a pathetic waste of life,” Alaster said looking at Aster.

“Leave him out of this,” Sans growled up to the human.

“Sadly, I cannot let you two leave without a fight,” Alaster said pulling out his sword.

“I am not fighting, not in front of my brother,” Sans growled to Alaster.

“He’s your brother?” Alaster asked with a hint of sinister intentions to his voice.

Sans moved Aster behind him, he held the bone up to Alaster.

“Stay. Away. From. Him.” Sans growled to the human. “Or else.”

Alaster smiled, everything happened so fast. Sans ended up on the ground and Aster was held by a large, human warrior. Sans tried to get back to his feet to defend his brother, but he felt someone stomp on his left leg. Sans collapse back to the ground screaming, he opened his hand and tried to summon some magic to stop these humans. Sans saw a boot come crashing down onto his hand, he grunted out in pain.

“What can’t take a couple of broken bones?” Alaster asked getting dangerously close to Sans’s face. “Where’s that moxie that you are so proud of? What are you going to do now, Reaper of Souls? You can’t do shit! All you monsters are worthless scum that we are forced to share this Earth with.”

Alaster pressed his foot harder onto Sans’s hand making him draw in a sharp breath, Alaster let up from that and pinned Sans to the ground. Sans was useless, he couldn’t fight with a broken leg and a broken hand. Alaster landed a harsh kick to the skeleton’s skull, Sans recoiled and placed his good hand on his face.

“Not so tough now are you chieftan?” Alaster asked kicking Sans in the ribs.

Sans coughed up some blood.

“Come on guardsmen, fight,” Alaster said demanding Sans to fight.

More human guards pinned Sans down, he gasped as the weight of the grown humans was weighing on him.

“Stop!” Aster said to the humans watching all of this.

That got Alaster’s attention, he walked over to the captive skeleton.

“Well aren’t you a brave one,” Alaster said to the young skeleton. “Coming from someone who can’t control their magic.”

Sans rose to his feet and stood on his good leg, he summoned a sword in his good hand. Sans lept forward and went for Alaster, but Alaster dodged Sans’s attack and grabbed him by the back of the neck.

“Seriously, you call this one your brother?” Alaster asked Aster. “He is pathetic and weak, just look at him.”

“ASTER, RUN!” Sans yelled.

Alaster pinned Sans to the ground and held his face up, Sans saw two human hold Aster’s arms. Another was holding a knife.

“Put him out of his misery,” Alaster commanded holding onto Sans’s skull.

Sans watched in horror as this human plunged his knife into Aster’s skull, Sans felt tears running down his skull as the dust drifted to the ground.

“What a pathetic monster,” Alaster sneered.

Sans went numb, then a rage was building up within him. He summoned some of his fire magic and it burned Alaster. Sans was unbelieveably pissed off, he stood up ignoring the throbbing pain in his leg and hand. Sans held out his arms and bones erupted from the ground, Sans noticed some humans trying to run away. He flicked his wrist sending tendrils out and catching them.

“You all are going to pay for your sins today!” Sans growled out. “You all will be burning in hell!”


	12. The Undead

Our grandparents walked back into the room, I was moved from the bed to chains. I still had the collar on me, Courier was kept strapped to the bed. I glared at them, if I wasn’t constrained or if my magic wasn’t suppressed. They would be burning right now, they removed us from our restraints.

“We need you to influence our special guest,” grandma said to us.

Courier’s arms were bound behind him, mom and I were let loose from our chains. We were dragged down the halls and we entered a computer room, inside a white cell in chains was dad. He was just hanging there, there was no life within him. Mom ran to the window and looked in at dad, she was shocked to see him like that.

“What did you do?” Courier growled.

Suddenly there was a beeping from within the machines in the room.

“We’re losing him,” a person said.

“Shit, we overused this,” grandpa said.

Some people ran into the room, mom took this chance to lock them within the room. She began to overlook the machines around, she found what she was looking for.

“You two get down,” mom said pressing a button. “I’ve going to give your father something and it could potentially end up going bad.”

Courier and I ducked down under a table in the room, I looked over and I saw blood spatter against the glass. There were screams and yelling, there was pounding on the glass. Mom unlocked the door and opened it, what came threw was our grandparents and dad. His eyes were glowing intensely, he was panting and shaking. He looked around the room and his gaze locked on me and Courier, it was like he wasn’t there.

Mom stepped in front of him, blocking us almost.

“Sans, easy,” mom said holding up her hands. “Look around, we’re your family.”

I watched from under the desk, I was terrified. Dad stepped back and leaned against the wall, he was holding his head.

“Urg,” dad growled. “What the hell did you give me?”

“Adrenaline,” mom said taking dad into her arms.

“Let’s get this stupid thing off of you,” dad said removing the collar around mom’s neck.

Dad broke it off of her and gave her a kiss.

“It’s been too long,” dad said pulling back.

“Now is not the time to get sentimental,” mom said patting dad’s chest.

“Right, let’s get out of here,” dad said coming over to us.

Dad pulled us out from under the desk, he got us out of the collars and got Courier out of his bindings. Suddenly, there were security people standing at the door to the room.

“When are you guys going to realize that you are going to lose,” dad said groaning. “Stay down kids.”

One of the guards came up to dad swinging a punch, dad was quick to dodge. He grabbed the person’s arm and broke his arm, another guard managed to knock dad on the ground. Dad popped back up and wrapped his legs around the guy’s neck and brought him down to the ground.

Another aimed a gun at dad, dad grabbed the person’s arm and fired the gun at the rest of the guards. He only shot where it would incapacitate them, so they couldn’t follow us.

“Where the hell did you learn that?!” Courier asked surprised.

“Now is not the time to tell stories,” dad said quickly. “Let’s get going before anyone else shows up.”

Dad’s soul appeared in front of his chest, he was confused until it turned a purple color and he was flung backwards. He crashed through some walls, I looked over to where this magic could have come from. I saw a very tall skeleton, taller than Papyrus, there were cracks on either side of its skull. It’s eyes were a deep purple color. Its eyes landed on me and Courier, Courier protectively put me behind him.

“Pathetic,” the skeleton said coming over to us. “Never thought that my pathetic, useless, older brother would produce children.”

Mom knocked the skeleton in the chest with a swift punch.

“Stay away from our children, you bastard,” mom growled to the skeleton.

The skeleton smiled creepily at us, he raised a hand.

“A traitor amongst our own kind as well,” the skeleton growled out.

Dad tackled the skeleton to the ground and he pinned him down.

“Aster?!” dad asked confused.

“Sans, what a pleasure,” the skeleton said with a groan.

Dad released Aster from the ground, I saw Aster’s hand glow. I pushed dad out of the way and I felt a pain rip across my arm.

“Kiva!” Dad said in shocked.

I held my arm as a burning pain was shooting up my arm, dad was holding me. Though I could feel the tension as he was holding me. I looked over at Aster, who was holding his head.

“I don’t want to do this!” Aster said. “Leave me be! You should have left me as dust!”

Suddenly, Aster glared at us. Dad placed me on the ground behind him, dad leapt at Aster. The two rolled on the ground.

“RUN! I’LL HOLD HIM OFF!” Dad yelled at us.

I felt someone pick me up, I saw Courier holding me and we were running down the corridors.

“Mom, do you know how to get out of here?” Courier asked.

“Yes, can you teleport?” mom asked.

“No, dad’s the only monster that can teleport,” Courier said in a panic. “And he is currently facing my previously assumed dead uncle.”

“Courier, compose yourself,” mom said to my brother. “Your sister is controlling herself better and she took a hit of magic from your uncle.”

“I am in so much pain,” I said holding my arm.

There was a purple fireball that went past us, mom had us run faster down the corridor.

“Don’t look back keep running,” mom said.

I looked over my brother’s shoulder and I saw dad slam against a wall as Aster pounced on him.

“Courier, please run faster,” I said to my brother.

“I am running as fast as I possibly can right now,” Courier said back to me. “You are weighing me down right now.”

“Keep running, I’m going to help your father,” mom said. “Do not stop until you get out of here.”

Mom turned around and Courier continued running down the corridor.

“We need to help dad,” I said.

“Nope,” Courier said. “Unlike you I am going to follow our parents orders!”

“We can help dad stop our uncle,” I said.

Courier stumbled and I was flung down the corridor as Courier slid in front of me. I saw vines starting to grow around us, Courier held up his hands and summoned fire around us.


	13. Family Does not get Left Behind

Vines were trying to come through the flames, but they were turning to ash as soon as they entered. Courier was starting to sweat from the exertion.

“Come out kiddies,” a sweet, childlike voice said dripping with malice. “I want to play.”

“Have you never seen any horror film involving a creepy child or haunted doll?” Courier asked forcing himself to keep the flames up. “I am not going to do that.”

Suddenly, I saw Courier’s nose start to bleed. He was pushing himself too far, I watched as the flames were slowly disappearing. I made the mistake of looking up, I saw a girl with vines in her hair staring down at us with a malicious grin. Courier screamed as he was bleeding from his nose, the flames disappeared and Courier collapsed to the ground.

“What a pitiful excuse for a monster,” the girl said in a singsong voice. “But I guess the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.”

The girl wrapped a vine around Courier’s wrists and lifted him up from the ground, a vine wrapped around my hands as well.

“Such potential from you small one,” the girl said getting closer to me. “It is truly unlucky that you have such a pathetic excuse of a father.”

“Do not talk about my family like that,” I growled to her.

“Seems like you got his temper too,” the girl groaned. “Well doesn’t matter, you will make a fitting subject for me.”

The girl raised her hand to my face, I flinched back and kicked the girl in her face. I started to focus my magic, the vines burned away and I flicked a fireball at the vine holding my brother. Courier fell to the ground with a thud, Courier was panting and his eye lights were fading.

“Hang in there brother,” I said holding my brother within my arms.

“I am done with this,” the girl growled. “Maybe my puppet will finish you off.”

Suddenly, Aster was standing in front of us with a bone raised in his hand. There were tears streaming down his face, he seemed like he was in pain. Dad was in between us and grabbed Aster’s hands.

“Stop!” dad said. “Don’t do this!”

“I can’t control myself!” Aster yelled. “They’re controlling me! Sans, brother, help me!”

I heard cracking and I looked up, the ceiling was starting to crack from the amount of vines that were growing. Dad noticed this and put Aster into a headlock and surrounded us with a barrier. Suddenly there was a lot more room around us and dad dropped the barrier, Aster kicked dad away and mom was by our sides.

“Courier,” mom said taking Courier into her grasp.

“He used too much magic,” I said.

“I can tell,” mom said to me. “Kiva, give me your hand.”

I held out my hand, which she placed my hand on Courier’s face. Courier groaned a bit.

“Just focus your magic,” mom said to me.

I focused on summoning my magic in my hand as Courier’s eyes snapped opened and he sat up.

“Holy shit!” Courier said sitting up.

“Language!” mom growled to Courier.

“Now is not the time to be telling me something like that,” Courier said looking up at the mess that was happening around us.

Courier stood up on his feet, I stood up as well. I took a step forward.

“You two are not going into that mess,” mom said standing in front of us. “Courier you just received extra magic and Kiva you are still learning how to control your magic.”

“We are not going to allow dad to fight not only our uncle, but that thing out there as well,” Courier said to mom. “So we are heading out there whether you like it or not.”

I nodded agreeing with my brother.

“Please be careful you two,” mom said.

We ran into the fray, dad was having a difficult time fighting off both Aster and this monstrosity. I flicked some fire into the beasts face and Courier knocked Aster away from dad.

“Kids, get out of here,” dad said summoning a couple of skulls around him.

“Nope,” I said throwing more fire into the beast’s face.

“Kiva, keep that thing at bay, we’re going to get your uncle some help,” dad said.

“No promises,” I said running up to the beast.

I punched the beast in the face with a fist full of fire, the thing took a couple of steps backwards. I held some fire within my hands, this thing was trying to clear its eyes. I looked over to dad and Courier, they appeared to have Aster under control. I wasn’t paying attention and I was hit with a vine.

“PATHETIC CHILD!” the thing roared at me.

I was flung into a pile of rubble, I was in too much pain to actually move myself from the rubble. I stared at the monster that was before me.

“What a waste of life,” the thing growled at me.

“HEY FLOWER BITCH!” I heard Aster yell at the creature.

The thing turned around and I saw my uncle standing there looking more pissed off than ever.

“STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!” Aster growled leaping up and grabbing the girl.

I saw dad lift me into his arms, his hand was glowing green.

“Easy, kiddo,” dad said. “This might sting, but it’ll help you.”

I felt numbness from everything around me and I held onto my father, he recoiled his hand.

“Feeling better?” dad asked.

“I feel numb,” I answered him.

“Better than being in pain,” dad said to me.

Dad placed me on the ground and he looked back over at the battle, this beast was held against the wall with some bones. Dad saw something and teleported himself in front of Aster, dad was stabbed by a vine and flung across the area.

“SANS!” mom cried out.

I ran over to the beast and raised my hands, I sent a fireball over to this thing. An orange bone came flying and hit the beast in the chest. I turned and I saw Papyrus standing close holding out his hand, I smiled knowing that we were going to have some help.

“Paps?” Aster asked looking at Papyrus.

“Aster?!” Papyrus asked surprised to see his brother standing in front of him.

“Our family reunion can wait until we get rid of this thing,” I said to the two of them.

“Right tiny niece,” Papyrus said while summoning some bones around him. “We have to take care of this fiend.”

We all stood around this beast, it began laughing at us.

“You all are so pathetic,” it laughed out before it broke free from the bones on it.


	14. Burns and Aftermath

I was separated from the others and this beast turned its attention to me, it glared at me with its dark red eyes. I summoned some fire within my hands and stared back at the beast.

“They don’t actually love you,” the beast said to me. “They see you as just another hybrid, a waste of magic and life.”

It got closer and surrounded me, I didn’t let the fire down.

“Why would anyone think that you are normal?” the beast asked me. “If you come with me, we can make everyone pay.”

I felt vine wrap around me, I knew what this thing was doing and I was not going to allow that to happen. I felt my magic burn within me and the beast recoiled in pain, I smiled.

“They actually don’t care that I am a hybrid,” I said to the beast. “Honestly, I’m proud to have a dad as a monster. He’s better than most humans that I encountered and my family, my whole extended family that is including monsters, is better than my grandparents on my mother’s side. So I no longer care about it and I am never going to join you and your sick game!”

I grabbed the beast’s face and summoned my magic burning the beast, everything went still around me and I felt someone grab me by the back of my shirt. I was pulled out from the vines and I was held within some arms, I looked up and I saw Aster holding me. I looked over and there was a pile of black vines that were slowly turning to dust.

“You did it,” Aster said to me.

“We all did it,” I said to him.

Aster let go of me and I looked around I found mom moving some rubble, she was having some difficulty. I then noticed that I didn’t see dad anywhere, I ran over to help mom. I saw dad’s hand under some rubble, I began to push the large piece of rubble off of my father.

“Stand back,” Papyrus said to us.

Papyrus managed to crack the rock and we all moved the rubble, there was dad. His eye sockets closed and he was limp laying there.

“Oh no,” Aster said as he pulled dad from the rubble.

I heard a small groan come from dad, he was still alive.

“He’s alive,” mom said happily.

“Let’s get out of here,” Aster said to mom.

Mom nodded and Aster had Papyrus carry dad on his back, we began walking out from the ruins of this building. Courier lifted me up onto his shoulders when we began walking on a dirt road, after a while we found everyone else. Toriel looked over everyone before tending to dad’s wounds, though there were some things that Toriel couldn’t heal. Dad was going to suffer from a broken arm and a couple of fractured ribs, other than that he was going to be fine.

We got home and mom stayed around dad, she never left his side and Courier and I understood why. We later found out on the news that our grandparents were never captured, we sighed and Courier wrapped a blanket around me. Papyrus and his family were with us as well.

“Darn, they’ll catch them eventually,” Papyrus said to us.

“Those nasty people will never get away with this,” Mettaton said.

Jayjay sat down next to me and my brother.

“How are you two holding up?” Jayjay asked.

“I think we both are very tired,” Courier said to Jayjay.

I nodded agreeing with my brother, I leaned against him and he wrapped an arm around me. Aster came over to us, he was staring at us.

“I can’t believe I have nieces and nephews to live with,” Aster said looking at us.

“Dad said that you died years ago, how are you alive?” Courier asked.

“I remember dying, it was dark and I couldn’t believe that I died,” Aster said his eyes drifting to the floor. “Then I was brought back to life, a human managed to absorb a monster soul and used the magic within them to bring me back to life. They read my inventions and they wanted me to create them, I was going to be their prisoner and create weapons, communication, and transportation throughout the years. They didn’t tell me that they sent the rest of the monsters underground or anything, I was under the impression that there was a peace that was established between humans and monsters. I was held over the years as a prisoner and I didn’t even realize it, I created so much to help out humanity while not asking the question of where the monsters were. I was so stupid that I didn’t realize this.”

Aster put his hands to his face and I was the one to move and take him in my hold.

“You didn’t know,” I said to him. “It’s not your fault.”

I felt Aster hug me back, I smiled and I felt two others wrap their arms around us.

“Uncle Aster, you didn’t know,” Courier said.

“Yeah, besides you gave us all these cool things,” Jayjay said.

“Thanks kids, but this guilt might never go away,” Aster said.

“KIDS!” mom yelled from out of the room.

Courier and I got up from where we were and went upstairs, mom was gently holding our father. He was wake and was looking around, that was until his gaze landed on us.

“Hey kiddos,” dad said to us in a rough voice.

“How are you doing dad?” Courier asked.

“I’ll live,” dad said as he relaxed a bit. “It’s been a rough day, let’s just rest.”

Dad beckoned us over to them, I laid down next to dad and Courier laid down next to me. Mom was on the other side of Courier, I soon drifted off to sleep.


	15. The Talk

It was two months after our incident, dad made a full recovery and Aster managed to get all the credit for creating the devices that he actually invented over the years. Mom and dad have begun to rekindle the relationship, much to mine and Courier’s mindless disgust towards their love. Though today, it was something special for them, their anniversary of their marriage. They haven’t celebrated since mom left the underground a long time ago, which dad was adamant about doing something with mom that night.

“Alright, Courier you are in charge of the house tonight,” dad said to Courier as he had us sitting on the couch.

“What?!” I asked a little offended.

“You heard him sister,” Courier said to me.

“I am taking your mother out to a dinner and a movie,” dad said to us. “I have never done anything like this and I am doubting that she would even want to go out, but I need you two to help me out a bit.”

I noticed a blue tinge forming on dad’s cheeks.

“Dad, you’re blushing,” I said pointing out the tinge on his cheeks.

“Can you two please just help me out slightly?” dad asked us.

“No problem,” I said to him. “You do realize that you can just ask mom and she will give you an answer.”

“I’ve been with her for a while,” dad said to me. “I know her like the back of my hand.”

“Then why are you freaking out over something like this?” I asked.

“It’s been a while,” dad said to us. “Plus being on the surface things opened up to what I can do with Frisk.”

“Interesting,” Courier said. “Well… you and mom have fun doing whatever you are going to be doing.”

“Courier, no parties,” dad said to Courier.

“Damn,” Courier groaned out.

“Neither of you are allowed to leave either,” dad said adding to this.

“Seriously?!” Courier asked.

“Neither of you have adult supervision,” dad said to us.

“Dad I’m sixteen I can handle myself,” Courier said.

“Just a precaution,” dad said to us. “They still haven’t caught your grandparents and I don’t want you guys to go out without someone watching over you.”

“They’re still on the lookout for them,” mom said walking into the home.

“Frisk, sweetheart, you’re home,” dad said a blush coming across his entire face.

“Yeah,” mom said nonchalantly.

“How did the meeting go?” dad asked.

“Well I am still trying to convince them that monsters should be allowed to marry,” mom said to dad. “So far, so good, I guess.”

“Well how far did you get within this meeting?” dad asked walking over to mom.

“They’ll acknowledge monster marriages, but not when one of the partners is a human,” mom groaned a bit.

“They can’t hold onto that ideology for long,” dad said to mom.

“I know, I’m trying to convince them with showing evidence of a peace between monsters and humans,” mom said to dad. “Though I have a good majority of the people swayed to allow this to happen and we can officially be together on the surface.”

“I don’t care what some people say, you are still my mate and we are married,” dad said to mom. “Besides guess what today is?”

Dad nuzzled mom’s neck and she gently pushed his face away from her.

“What?” mom asked staring at him.

“Our anniversary,” dad said a little sadden.

Mom kissed dad.

“I know, I just wanted to hear it from you,” mom said to dad. “So what are we going to do?”

“I was thinking a dinner and a movie,” dad said to mom.

“Where are we going to go for dinner and what movie?” mom asked dad.

“Whatever you want to go and whatever movie you want to see,” dad said. “As long as it is not animation or anime, I had enough of that streaming within the underground.”

“I wanted to see the new Mew Mew Kissy Cutie movie,” mom said to dad in a joking manner.

“No,” dad said with as much seriousness he could muster.

“I’m joking Sans,” mom said to him. “I’m not going to make you go to that movie. Besides I got sick of it too when I was in the underground. Besides I have something to talk about with you as well, why don’t we go upstairs and we’ll talk.”

Dad seemed to get a little bit excited, I noticed a bit more of a glow in his eyes. Mom took his hand and they disappeared upstairs, I looked over at Courier who had a disgusted look on his face.

“I hate their lovey dovey relationship,” Courier said with some disgust to his voice.

“Well once you find your soulmate, you’ll understand,” I said to him.

“Like you understand a soulmate relationship,” Courier said.

“I know that it binds the monster to them for life,” I said to him. “I don’t know much about anything else about those kinds of relationships.”

“Have you noticed that dad is a bit more lovey than let’s say Asgore and Toriel or Pap and Mettaton?” Courier said.

“I noticed that they aren’t like mom and dad,” I said. “But they have stable relationships.”

“Notice that they only have one kid,” Courier said to me.

“What does this have to do with anything?” I asked.

“Monsters only produce children when they enter into a ‘heat’ period,” Courier said. “Which depends on the monster, goat monsters enter them within a decade while skeleton monsters can go centuries without entering one.”

“Why are you giving me this talk?” I asked him.

“Well from what I’ve seen and what the others have told me,” Courier said. “Dad practically enters one whenever our mom is fertile.”

“Gross,” I said to him trying to get him to shut up.

“Basically our father is horny as fuck when around our mom,” Courier said.

“And this conversation is now over,” I said getting up from the couch.

I walked out into the backyard and decided to clear my head a bit from the gross topic that Courier brought up. I heard the backdoor open and close, I heard someone walking up behind me.

“I don’t want to hear anymore Courier,” I said.

“I wasn’t going to bring that topic up,” I heard dad’s voice say.

I turned around and saw him standing there, he was in a sweatshirt and a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

“Sorry dad,” I said to him.

“Don’t be,” dad said. “I know when Courier talks about this he can be a bit crude about it.”

“Can you explain to me in less disgusting terms?” I asked.

“Let’s sit,” dad said to me. “I have some time before your mother is done getting ready.”

We sat down on the steps leading up to the house.

“Alright so what do you want explained?” dad asked.

“Can you explain monster reproduction to me?” I asked.

“Well where do you want to start?” dad asked.

“Everything you can,” I said.

“Well monster relationships we don’t fall in love like humans do and if we don’t like who we are with and move onto the next person,” dad said. “Monsters, when we fall in love, we fall in love with someone that our soul has deemed worthy of our soul. Normally it was just between monsters, but then that all changed when my soul deemed your mother worthy of my soul. She accepted this and well the rest is history.”

“What about reproduction?” I asked.

“Well…” dad said hesitantly. “Monsters have two ways of reproducing either way can result in either parent carrying the child. It is the same thing between me and your mother. I don’t remember which one me and your mother did that resulted in Courier, but yours I believe it was residual magic from the second type and your mother was the one that longed for me there and it responded by giving you to her. This is a guess since I don’t really know about how it came to be, but we are happy either way.”

“Courier mentioned this ‘heat’?” I asked.

“Monsters enter into a heated state where they crave their partner,” dad said. “Varies between monsters, but I will say that mind is considerably less than what other monsters have, even the bunny monsters can’t compare to me. We believe that it’s because I can sense when your mother is going to go on her period and it spikes when it happens, normally is a mild irritation, but right now it’s getting bad.”

“Gross dad!” I said to him.

“Sorry, but look it’s completely normal,” dad said to me, I noticed that his leg was shaking slightly. “Besides I have a hopeful feeling for tonight.”

“Eww!” I groaned out.

“Sorry,” dad said putting me into a head lock. “Let’s head back inside.”

We went back inside and I saw mom standing in a pair of jeans and a tight fitting tank top. I noticed that dad was blushing and his eyes were glowing bright, I laughed slightly.

“Are you ready to go?” mom asked.

“I am ready to go,” dad said walking over to mom.

They went to the door.

“We might be home late,” mom said. “Don’t stay up to late.”

They walked out leaving us alone in the house.

“Well dad is going to be getting something tonight,” Courier said.

“Let’s not talk about that,” I said to him.

Courier laughed a bit before turning on the TV to find a good movie for us to watch.


	16. Everyone Knows

I was still up hours later, I was drawing in my room when I heard the front door open and close, there were some footsteps coming up the stairs. I heard some faint whispers and recognized my father’s and mother’s voices. I tried to be quiet while I listened to their conversation.

“Sans, come on their probably asleep,” mom said to dad.

“I’m checking to make sure,” dad said to mom quickly as I heard footsteps coming to my door.

I quickly and quietly turned off my light and dove into my bed, I heard my door open and I heard footsteps walking over to me. I had my eyes closed as I felt someone brush my brush to the side and fixed me within the bed. I cracked an eye to see my father leaving the room, there seemed to be a glow coming from his chest.

Dad closed the door behind him.

“Kiva’s asleep, but Courier is usually up at this hour,” dad said to mom.

“Sans, it’ll be okay,” mom said in a pleading tone.

I knew what was going on and I didn’t want to listen any further. I reached for my phone and I put in my earbuds and began listening to music and watching stupid mindless videos. After an hour, I had to go to the bathroom, I got up from my bed with my earbuds still in to avoid hearing something I didn’t want to hear. I got up from my bed and opened my door, I saw a blue glow come from under my parents’ door. I was not going to look past the door, I continued to walk to the bathroom and did my business. While walking back I noticed that the glow was gone and I continued to my room, I laid back in my bed and went to sleep.

* * *

 

 I woke up in the morning to the smell of something cooking downstairs, I got up from my bed and I found mom cooking something. I didn’t see dad anywhere.

“Morning mom,” I said to her.

“Morning Kiva,” mom said turning to me. “How did you sleep last night?”

“I slept well,” I said to mom. “How was your night out with dad?”

“It went well,” mom said to me. “It’s been too long since we did something like that, it was special to go on a date with him again.”

“What did you go to see?” I asked.

“We went to see The Chaser,” mom said to me.

“I heard that one was a good movie,” I said. “Where was dinner?”

“Grillby’s apparently the fire monster still doesn’t charge your father for food or anything as a sense of gratification for protecting them all these years,” mom said. “Certainly surprised me again, I forgot that Grillby did that for Sans whenever he comes in.”

“That’s cool,” I said.

“Were you up during the night?” mom asked.

“I got up to go the bathroom,” I admitted to her. “I saw a glow from under the door, but I didn’t hear anything. I had my earbuds in.”

“You were the one that got up in the middle of the night,” I heard dad say before I was put into a head lock and got rough knuckles rubbing the top of my head.

“Mom help,” I called out to my mother.

Mom came over and removed me from my father’s grasp.

“Sans,” mom said.

“I’m only joking,” dad said pulling mom over to him. “I would never hurt our children.”

I was stuck in between the two.

“Let me out of this mess,” I growled up to the two.

I was released from the prison and dad messed up my hair a bit. I pushed his hand away from me.

“Did you two have fun last night?” I asked.

“It was interrupted by someone having to go to the bathroom,” dad said slightly irritated.

“Sorry,” I said to him shrugging my shoulders. “You got to go when you got to go.”

Dad groaned slightly before sitting down at the table, I noticed his leg was shaking. Courier came into the room, he looked at dad and smiled.

“So how was your night?” Courier asked smiling. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

“It was a good night,” mom said smiling.

“Yeah, it was a great night,” dad grumbled out.

“I see that one thing was not accomplished,” Courier said in a mocking tone to dad.

“Don’t bring it up,” dad groaned.

“Did you fall asleep or were you interrupted?” Courier asked.

Dad got up and left the room, mom walked up to Courier and gave him a slap to the back of the head.

“Easy up, he’s quite disappointed in himself,” mom said.

“I would be to if I was planning for it and was interrupted before the event could occur,” Courier said rubbing the back of his skull.

“How about you two head out to Asgore and Toriel’s,” mom said.

“Just one question before we head out,” Courier said.

“What is it?” mom asked.

“Who’s going to carry the next child?” Courier asked before we were both gently guided to the front door.

We quickly got on our shoes before we were shoved out of the door, Courier began walking to Asgore and Toriel’s home. He had a large smile on his face.

“Kiva, what do you think?” Courier asked. “A little brother or a little sister?”

“How about we don’t talk about it?” I asked trying to make it sound like we’re leaving this topic at that moment.

“If we end up with a little brother or a little sister, what’s your bet?” Courier asked.

“How about we get off this topic,” I said a little bit forceful to my older brother.

“I’m hoping for a little brother, so we can both terrorize you,” Courier said to me.

“I’m hoping that you are going to get off this topic,” I said to him.

“What’s with you?” Courier asked.

“I just don’t want to hear this topic anymore,” I said to my brother.

Soon we reached the goat monsters’ home, which Asgore and Aztori were working in the flowerbeds in the front yard.

“Hello Asgore,” I said to the very large goat monster.

The two goat monsters turned to face us, I gave the two a soft smile.

“Hello you two,” Asgore said in his normal deep voice. “What are you two doing here?”

“Mom and dad needed some privacy,” Courier said allowing me to jab him in the ribs.

“I understand,” Asgore said. “Sans has always been a private person when it comes to his family and such.”

“Even you know about this?” I asked.

“I know about all subjects and their personalities,” Asgore said smiling. “Your father is a very private person, hell it took him three months before he told me that they were expecting you. It also took him forever to tell me about Frisk and their relationship, which I would have understood the situation that they were in.”

“Does everyone know about them?” I asked.

“No, just close friends and family,” Asgore said. “Like I said he’s rather private when it comes to things. Why don’t you two join us inside?”

We were guided into the home where we were greeted by Toriel.

“Oh hello children,” Toriel said to us. “Why are you here?”

“Mom and dad needed time to themselves,” Courier said.

“Must be around that time,” Toriel said.

“I’m hoping that there’s another little one,” Courier said. “It would be awesome to have another little sibling.”

“I’m indifferent about this,” I said.

“If they do end up having another child, it would be exciting for everyone,” Toriel said in a happy tone.

“This is making me uncomfortable that everyone knows about this,” I said.

“This is part of monster culture,” Toriel said to us. “You’ll get used to it after a while.”


	17. Big News

We were at Toriel’s for a while, the goat monsters keeping us there until they knew for certain that our parents were finished. I groaned at the knowledge of this and Courier and I walked home after thanking the goat monsters for their kindness, though this whole thing was a little uneasy for me.

“Why does everyone know this information?” I asked Courier.

“Well it’s natural for the king of monsters to know his subjects,” Courier said. “And our father being the head of the guard, the king know everything about him since he is the closest to the king.”

“Why is that important to a monster though?” I asked.

“Gives an excuse to why they couldn’t work or something,” Courier said. “Don’t get the idea that you can use that excuse, you are too young and you don’t have a soulmate.”

We got home and mom was sitting on the couch, she seemed in a better mood than before.

“Well then,” Courier said. “Where’s dad?”

“Upstairs sleeping,” mom said quietly.

“So what’s the outcome?” Courier asked.

“I don’t know,” mom said. “But I know that I am not going to be the one to carry the child if we happen to have another kiddo.”

“Which means dad could potentially carry them,” Courier said. “Cool another skeleton in this household!”

“Courier,” mom said to my brother. “We don’t know if there will be another one, right now we’re just going to relax until we find out about it.”

“Which could be when?” Courier asked.

“Could be a couple of hours or days?” mom said as if she was questioning herself.

I sat down beside mom.

“So what else are we going to be doing today?” Courier asked.

“I don’t know,” mom said. “I guess we’ll wait for your father to wake up and we’ll talk with him and figure out things from there.”

A couple hours have passed and Courier and I were playing against each other in a racing game, which I was apparently winning, when we heard a door open and close.

“Well he’s up now,” mom said from the couch. “I’ll go ask him what he would like to do today.”

Mom got up and went upstairs, we waited for some sound or information about anything.

“I’m going to eavesdrop on them,” I said getting up from the floor.

“Kiva are you insane, dad could sense your magic and know your there!” Courier said in a panicked tone.

“Well, I want to know what we are going to be today or if we’re going to have a sibling,” I said to him as I was walking up the stairs.

I saw that the light to the bathroom was on, I walked over as quietly as I could manage. I heard a muffled conversation coming from the other side of the door. Once I was at the door, I pressed my ear to the door.

“Frisk, this is a big deal for us,” I heard dad say.

“I know this is a big deal for us,” I heard mom respond. “I just don’t know how to respond to this and how to go from there.”

“Humans are going to question this,” I heard dad said in a huff. “We’re going to hear it from them and it’s not going to be friendly banter from them.”

“Sans, it’ll be okay,” I heard mom say.

“What if your parents find out,” dad said in an angry tone. “They’ll try to take the child from us.”

We’re going to have another sibling, I silently cheered and I quietly got away from the door. I went downstairs smiling a lot.

“So did you get the information that you wanted trouble maker?” Courier asked.

“I did,” I said to him. “We’re going to have another sibling.”

“We are!?” Courier asked surprised.

“Dad is freaking out about it slightly,” I said to him.

“Uh… dad is not freaking about it,” I heard dad’s voice come from the top of the stairs.

Both Courier and I froze and slow turned seeing dad with mom standing at the top of the stairs.

“Kiva, did you eavesdrop on our conversation?” dad asked his tone getting deeper.

“I was curious,” I said to him while shrugging my shoulder.

“Well you two were bound to find out sooner or later,” dad said walking down the stairs. “I guess that it was a good thing that you found out about this.”

Dad sat down on the couch relaxing a bit into the cushions, mom placed herself next to him.

“So can we see them?” Courier asked.

“It’s not much to look at,” dad said to Courier.

“Please,” Courier said.

Dad sighed before lifting up his shirt slightly, there was a stomach that was formed on him and there was a small upside down heart resting within it.

“Like I said there’s not much to look at,” dad said pulling his shirt back down.

“Do you know the gender?” Courier asked.

“No,” dad said shifting slightly. “Won’t know for a while.”

“How long before we get to meet them?” I asked.

“Nine months,” dad said. “Which is going to be torture.”

“It’ll be okay,” mom said nuzzling dad’s skull. “How long are you going to wait to tell everyone else?”

Dad gave mom a glare, but mom could only laugh a little bit.

“Besides we should make sure that they’re healthy,” mom said to dad.

“Nope,” dad said getting up from the couch. “Alphys will tell Undyne and it’ll get out, or Toriel will bring Aztori along with her. Somehow the information will get out and I don’t need that right now.”

“Sans, you have to at least tell your brother,” mom said.

“And have Mettaton make a big statement on the news or during an interview, no thank you,” dad groaned out getting defensive.

“Well now I can see why Asgore said that you were a private person,” I said to dad.

“You guys went to Asgore’s!” dad exclaimed slightly irritated.

“We were told to go there,” I said to him.

“They probably already figured it out,” dad said nervously. “I don’t need that sort of stress right now. Especially if it from the king and queen.”

“Can you at least calm down?” mom said wrapping her arms around dad. “There’s no need to get worked up over this, but I am going to call Papyrus and he is going to find out about this.”

“Frisk don’t,” dad said as mom managed to pin him to the couch carefully and called our uncle on the phone.

Mom had to put he phone on speaker to be able to hold dad down along with calling our uncle.

“Hello this is the Great Papyrus,” Papyrus answered from the other side.

“Hey Paps, are you and your family doing anything important today?” mom asked putting a pillow over dad’s mouth.

Dad grumbled out in protest and struggling to get away from mom.

“Uh… we are not doing anything,” Papyrus responded warry. “Why?”

“There’s something that we need to tell you,” mom said as dad managed to reach a hand behind him and was pressing a finger against mom’s side.

“Oh okay,” Papyrus said. “When shall we come over?”

“Whenever you can,” mom said through some pain.

“We’ll be over shortly then,” Papyrus said while hanging up the phone.

Mom released dad as she looked at her side, dad whipped around and glared at mom.

“You know that we have to,” mom said.

“But this is too soon,” dad said. “The soul is still new and everything, I… hurg.”

Dad stopped and held a hand over his mouth before he ran to the kitchen and threw up in the sink. Mom went over to him and rubbed his spine.

“Easy Sans,” mom said.

“This is way too fast,” dad groaned. “I don’t want anything to happen to this new soul.”

“Just breathe Sans,” mom said rubbing his spine. “Everything will be fine.”


	18. Babies

Mom managed to get dad to lay down on the couch and just relax, which he ended up falling asleep. Courier and I went back to our game and we were racing each other on a difficult track, which I was apparently doing well in. After a couple of hours there was a knock on the door, I went to go get it and it was Papyrus with Mettaton and Jayjay.

“Hello tiny niece,” Papyrus said gently to me. “What is it that your mother needed to tell us about?”

“I think you should come in and hear my mom say it,” I said to them.

I let the group of monsters into my home, Papyrus saw dad sleeping on the couch.

“Is he okay?” Papyrus said running over to mom and dad.

Papyrus lifted dad up from the couch and began shaking dad, which dad woke up a little green in the face.

“Paps put me down,” dad groaned out.

“Brother, are you okay?” Papyrus asked. “You’re looking a little green.”

“Currently trying not to puke from you shaking me,” dad groaned.

“I’m going to call up Aster, see what he is up too,” mom said leaving the room.

Papyrus placed dad back on the ground, dad doubled over and held a hand over his mouth.

“What is going on with you?” Papyrus asked. “Sans, are you coming down with something?”

“More like something is developing within me,” dad groaned out.

“Are you two having another child?” Papyrus asked surprised.

“Yeah,” dad said smiling lightly.

“Brother, this is huge news,” Papyrus said happily. “You are having another child on the surface with your partner, which means that you are the one thing that they need in order to convince those business people into seeing that monster marriages and partnerships are important too.”

“The soul’s still young,” dad said. “Besides I would like to keep this within our family and close circle of friends.”

“Brother, this could help convince them though,” Papyrus said.

“I could care less about it right now,” dad said a bit forcefully. “I am worried about the two crack heads that are still out there.”

“I understand not wanting it to get out, but soon everyone is going to find out,” Papyrus said. “You know when you deliver the child.”

“That’s nine months from now,” dad said. “I’m just going to take it as it comes to me.”

“Well brother you need to tell everyone else,” Papyrus said.

“I will in due time,” dad said. “Just telling family right now.”

Mom came back with a small smile.

“Aster is on his way,” mom said.

“Can we see the soul?” Mettaton asked.

Dad sat down on the couch and lifted his shirt to show the soul, but as I was taking another look I noticed something. There was like an attachment to the soul.

“Dad, I think there’s something wrong with the soul,” I said staring at the soul.

“What?!” dad exclaimed.

Mom was at dad’s side in an instant, I came over and looked at the soul.

“There’s like an attachment to the soul,” I said pointing at what I was seeing.

Dad at this point was hyperventilating, he was panicking.

“Easy Sans,” mom said placing a hand on his stomach.

Mom began looking around the stomach and smiled as she was looking from the side.

“I guess we can welcome two new members of the family into our lives,” mom said to dad.

“There’s two little shits in me!?” dad exclaimed while getting up from the couch. “Fuck me!”

“Already did and that’s why we’re here,” mom said earning her a glare from dad.

“Frisk there’s two souls,” dad said to mom.

“Yes,” mom responded.

“I’m going to go through more hell than when we had Courier,” dad groaned sitting back into the couch.

“Sans, honey,” mom said holding dad within her arms. “It’ll be okay.”

The door opened and closed.

“You had something you wanted to tell me,” I heard Aster say.

I looked over and I saw the tall skeleton that was my uncle.

“Hey Aster,” dad said from the couch.

That’s when I noticed Aster’s eyes look down at dad and his jaw went slack and opened in surprised.

“You’re having more kids?!” Aster exclaimed while looking at dad.

“Yup, this one is going to be adding two more to our family,” dad said smiling slightly.

“Two?!” Aster asked walking over to dad.

“Yeah, but the buggers are kind of stack on top of each other,” dad said to Aster. “You can see them from the side though.”

“Sans, this is a major thing,” Aster said. “I don’t believe there has been a monster who had more than one child.

“What about the bunny monsters?” dad asked.

“They don’t count,” Aster said.

“The temmies?” dad asked.

“They reproduce quicker than the bunny monsters,” Aster said. “Sans, I am talking about skeleton monsters and other monsters like us, not the bunny monsters or the temmies.”

“I’m sure it’ll be okay,” dad said. “Besides my partner is a human and they have more than one child all the time.”

“Sans, please be reasonable,” Aster said.

“I am,” dad said adjusting himself on the couch. “Which is me taking a nap here on the couch, before I decided to throw up from this stress I am currently under right now.”

“There’s going to be a lot more members to this family,” Aster sighed out.

“It’s exciting Aster,” Papyrus said wrapping an arm around Aster’s shoulders. “We’re going to have more nieces or nephews.”

“I am never interacted with a child or anything before,” Aster said. “This is completely new to me.”

“It’ll be okay,” Papyrus said. “You will know what to do when the time comes.”

“You’ll be a great uncle to them,” dad said to Aster. “You are a great uncle with Courier and Kiva.”

Aster looked at me and I gave him a thumbs up.

“Just *yawn* don’t tell anyone until further noticed from me,” dad said yawning out.

“I won’t,” Aster said.

Dad drifted off to sleep and my extended family decided to go to their homes, which I sat on the couch near my father’s feet.

“So twins?” I asked.

“More than likely,” mom said. “You did give your father quite a scare though.”

“I didn’t mean to do that,” I said.

“I know,” mom said gently lifting dad’s shirt to look at the souls. “I can’t wait to meet them, but we need to set up a few things to make sure that these souls are healthy. Which means I need to either call Alphys or Toriel, but that can wait until tomorrow. Your father had enough stressful interactions for the day.”

“Alright,” I said as I looked at the souls. “What are you hoping for?”

“I don’t care,” mom said. “As long as their healthy.”


	19. The Skeleton F***ed up

The next day mom called up Alphys and Toriel, of which mom and Courier left and dad was asleep on the couch after breakfast. Dad had a hand resting on his stomach, I woke him up gently.

“Dad,” I said nudging his shoulder.

“What?” dad grumbled out to me with his sockets still closed.

“How are you feeling?” I asked.

“My skull’s pounding right now,” dad said rubbing his skull.

“Do you need anything?” I asked. “Water? Something to eat?”

“I just ate,” dad groaned out to me. “Some water would be good though.”

“Anything else?” I asked.

“Peace and quiet,” dad groaned.

“You know that’s not going to happen,” I said to him.

“I can wish for it,” dad said cracking open an eye socket.

“Go back to sleep,” I said placing my hand over his sockets.

“Can’t now, you woke me up,” dad said rolling over to his side.

“Should you be laying on your side?” I asked.

“As long as I’m not fully on my stomach, they’ll be fine,” dad said to me. “There’s something else you wanted to asked, so what is it?”

“I just want to know a few more things,” I said to dad.

“Oh, like what?” dad asked rolling back onto his back.

“Like, do they develop bodies while you’re pregnant and how are they delivered,” I said, I could feel my cheeks burning.

“Heh,” dad laughed a little. “You can only see the souls until they are born, when they are born that’s when a physical body comes to be. As for delivery, ask your mother about it.”

“Mom’s out with Courier right now,” I groaned out.

“Where did they go?” dad asked.

“They left after you fell asleep,” I said. “They were going to Toriel’s and then to Undyne’s.”

“So it’s just me and you?” dad asked.

“Yeah,” I said.

“Well I am going to spare you the gross details about this topic,” dad said.

“Do the like phase out of the stomach?” I asked.

“No,” dad said. “I do have the kids and it is very painful, just remembering from when I had Courier.”

“Can I see them?” I asked.

“The souls?” dad asked.

“Y-yeah,” I stuttered out.

“Heh, yeah,” dad said lifting up his shirt. “There you go kiddo.”

I stared at the souls, they were so small. Dad ran a hand over his stomach and I saw the souls twitch within the stomach. Dad didn’t seem to react to their movement, I hesitantly placed my hand on the stomach as well. Dad shifted slightly and I ran my hand over the stomach, the stomach was cool to the touch and I could feel the buzz of dad’s magic. I also could feel the buzz of the souls’ magic coming from the stomach as well.

“Warn me when you are going to touch my stomach,” dad said. “Startled me slightly.”

“Sorry didn’t mean too,” I said removing my hand.

“It’s okay,” dad said pulling his shirt back down. “So is there anything else you want or need to know?”

“It is weird to be the carrying the children?” I asked.

“Not really,” dad said. “I carried Courier and that was weird, but I feel like what I can expect from a pregnancy and just take in strides.”

“So what do you want?” I asked. “A girl or boy?”

“I don’t care,” dad said. “I just want them to be happy and healthy.”

I sat down at the foot of the couch, which dad wrapped an arm around me.

“You’re wondering about your new siblings aren’t you?” dad asked.

“I just want to know,” I said.

“Just relax and everything will be fine,” dad said in a relaxing tone.

Dad lifted me up and held me against his side.

“Let’s relax a bit before people arrive home,” dad yawned out.

I held onto his arm and I heard dad yawn out.

“These kiddos are taking a toll on me already,” dad yawned out.

“Go to sleep,” I groaned out while closing my eyes.

* * *

 

 It was a couple months in and dad didn’t have a belly, though he definitely had his fair share of moments. The hormones were really getting to him, it was even over the littlest things. I woke up today to dad and mom getting into a shouting match, I opened my door and I found Courier sitting in the hallway. He motioned for me to come over to him and we listened to the conversation.

“FRISK, WE CANNOT USE THESE KIDS AS EVIDENCE FOR THIS STUPID FUCKING LAW THAT THESE HUMANS HAVE!” dad yelled.

“SANS, THIS IS SO THAT MONSTERS GET THE SAME RECOGNITION WITHIN SOCIETY!” mom yelled back at him. “I CANNOT SIT AROUND AND WATCH AS OTHERS TREAT MONSTERS LIKE THEY ARE BENEATH THEM!”

“THIS IS FUCKING RIDICULOUS!” dad yelled. “I UNDERSTAND THAT WE ARE TREATED LIKE WE ARE THE SCUM OF THE EARTH BY SOME, BUT THIS IS OUR PERSONAL LIFE!”

“I WANT OUR KIDS TO GROW UP IN A WORLD THAT DOESN’T HATE THEM!” mom yelled. “BESIDES CALM DOWN, YOU’RE STRESSING YOURSELF OUT!”

“LIKE YOU HAVE ANY FUCKING IDEA WHAT I AM GOING THROUGH RIGHT NOW!” dad yelled out.

Everything went silent, it was deadly silent. Then we heard some laughing, it was frustrated laughing.

“You’re right,” mom said a slight laugh to her voice. “I don’t know how it feels to be pregnant with a hybrid child and have a loving family to supporting you through the shit show that is the pregnancy. I have no fucking clue Sans. I absolutely have no. Fucking. Clue.”

“Frisk, I…” dad said realizing his mistake.

“Don’t say another word Sans,” mom said cutting dad off, her voice on the verge of tears. “I’ll be back later, hopefully I’ll have some good news then and you have calmed down from whatever this is.”

I heard the front door open and slam shut, I knew mom left and Courier just held onto me as we heard quiet sobs.

“We should comfort him,” Courier said sadden slightly.

“I couldn’t agree more with you,” I said standing up.

We went down stairs to find dad curled up around himself against the kitchen wall, he was shaking. I sat down next to him, which startled him slightly. He looked at me and pulled me into a tight hug, I hugged him back.

“I didn’t mean it,” dad sobbed into my shoulder. “I didn’t mean it.”

“Mom will forgive you dad,” I said to him trying to comfort him. “She knows that it’s the hormones.”

“I shouldn’t have said that to her,” dad whimpered out. “She didn’t have me when she had you, I couldn’t be by her side to help her through it. She helped me and I am such a fucking asshat.”

“Let’s get you somewhere that won’t put any more stress on yourself,” Courier said getting dad to release me.

Courier got dad to lay on the couch and covered him up with a blanket, dad fell asleep out of exhaustion.

“This really is taking a toll on him,” Courier said.

“You think?” I asked sarcastically.

“Mom will forgive him,” Courier said. “But I have never heard dad exploding like that, not even at mom.”

“Things are different,” I breathed out. “Monsters are still fighting for rights that humans have and mom trying to help monsters get their rights is stressing her out. Which since dad is stressed and mom is stressed and it can equal out to bitching matches between them.”

“Shouldn’t we go with mom one time?” Courier asked.

“I’m not sure if you noticed, but we don’t really resemble each other,” I said up to him. “You appear to be a skeleton and I appear to be a human, they won’t believe it and I don’t think blood tests can work with monsters.”

“Fair point,” Courier said. “But there’s another thing.”

“What’s that?” I asked.

“Our magic,” Courier said. “Similar magic runs through our family.”

“Meaning?” I asked.

“We can prove that we are siblings just by our magical abilities,” Courier said.

“Like a group of old, angry, business men are going to hear out two young kids claiming to siblings,” I said to him. “While one looks like a walking Halloween decoration and the other looks like a regular civilian, yeah that will work out great.”

“We’ll talk it over with mom when she get home,” Courier said.

“What should we so about dad?” I asked.

“Let him rest,” Courier said. “He needs it right now and frankly, I’m not going to bother him.”

“I wasn’t planning on poking the bear right now,” I said to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to MAMA Mia for giving the idea of Frisk and Sans getting into a fight.


	20. Relaxing Evening

It was mid-afternoon, mom just arrived back home and seemed a little bit pleased with herself.

“So how did it go?” Courier asked.

“They made a law stating that monsters are allowed to get the same rights as humans do,” mom said proudly. “Where’s your father, I have to tell him the good news.”

“He’s asleep on the couch,” Courier said.

Mom walked passed us and walked up to dad who was still asleep on the couch. She stroked his skull and dad began to stir from his rest.

“Sans, wake up honey,” mom said gently to him.

“Frisk,” dad groaned out. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say that, I didn’t mean it.”

“I know,” mom said. “I shouldn’t have let it get that bad, you just rest and relax okay.”

Dad wrapped his arms around mom and held her close, mom held dad and just allowed him to nuzzle and try to distress himself from what happened earlier.

“Sans, I know these hormones are getting to you,” mom said to dad. “But you need to keep calm and just relax, we’re all here for you.”

I saw dad nod and mom placed a kiss on his skull, then dad made a small grunt.

“Are they moving?” mom asked somewhat excited.

“Yeah,” dad groaned. “Give me your hand.”

Dad took mom’s hand and placed it on his stomach.

“I don’t feel anything,” mom said a little saddened.

“Little buggers are just teasing you,” dad said a little frustrated. “Just give it a moment.”

I noticed mom smiling.

“There they are,” mom said smiling. “Much earlier than either Kiva or Courier.”

“I take it that they don’t want to share the same space together,” dad sighed out. “They’re going to have to get used to it.”

“Let’s start talking about what to do when you are going to be delivering,” mom said. “We should work out something, because for one we’re not doing it in here.”

“I wasn’t expecting to,” dad said. “I mean there’s a hospital down the road, which has some monster doctors down there.”

“Yes,” mom said rubbing dad’s skull. “Plus those monsters will certainly get a surprise when they see you come in screaming in pain.”

“I can tolerate a large amount of pain,” dad said.

“Yes, but that was when you had one child, not two,” mom said. “Honestly, I can’t wait to see their faces when they see the chief of the royal guard come walking in.”

“It would give me a little bit of a laugh while going through the pain,” dad huffed out.

“Are you suffering from morning sickness at all?” mom asked.

“No,” dad said. “But it could happen. Especially since there are two kiddos developing within me.”

“Let’s hope that it doesn’t happen,” mom said to him.

“I’m going to head upstairs to rest a bit more and to get out of the way,” dad said. “I haven’t been sleeping too well at night.”

“I noticed,” mom said. “You need all the rest you can get.”

* * *

 

We were seven months into dad being pregnant, dad was in a much better mood then the previous months. I guess it was because it was also getting closer to the end of this for him. He was getting antsy and couldn’t stop moving around, he went through everything in the kitchen and organized the things in the cupboards in alphabetical order. He also wasn’t sleep well due to him not being able to get comfortable anywhere.

Mom was home more due to dad not being able to stop moving around the house, which Courier and I had to make sure that he wasn’t going to get into trouble. Dad was just anxious about everything.

“Frisk, what if I end up with someone who doesn’t know what they’re doing?” dad asked worried about the upcoming delivery.

“Sans, it’ll be okay,” mom said managing to get dad to sit down and relax. “You just need to make sure that you and our kiddos are going to be alright.”

Dad nodded, he still hadn’t gotten the features of a pregnancy. No belly on him, even though he was carrying twins. It didn’t bother dad one bit, it allowed him to get away with some things without mom knowing about it. No one questioned if he was potentially pregnant.

“Dad?” I asked.

“What’s up kiddo?” dad asked looking at me.

“Are you scared?” I asked.

“A bit,” dad said. “But it’s just part of nature, there’s no need to worry.”

“It’s not that I’m worried, I’m just really curious about this,” I said feeling my face become flush. “I’ve never been around someone who was pregnant.”

“It’s okay kiddo,” dad said holding an arm out to me.

I felt myself be pulled towards dad, he held me close.

“I know this is all new to you,” dad said. “But everything is going to be okay.”

“Are you sure?” I asked.

“I’m positive,” dad said before putting a hand on his stomach.

“Are they moving?” I asked.

“Yeah,” dad groaned. “Want to feel?”

“Sure,” I said hesitantly.

Dad took my hand gently and placed it on his stomach, I felt a nudge on my hand. I looked up to dad and he was wincing a little bit.

“Are you okay?” I asked.

“I’m good,” dad said. “They seem to like you, their moving around like their on a sugar rush.”

I giggled and ran my hand over his stomach, I could feel my siblings moving around within dad. Dad laughed as he was watching me, I was excited that I could feel my siblings. I accidentally pressed my hand a little too hard into dad.

“Easy kiddo,” dad said pulling my hand away from him. “I know you’re excited, but you need to be easy.”

“Kiva, souls are really fragile,” mom said. “If something happens, they could not exist anymore.”

“I understand,” I said to mom.

“It’s getting late,” mom said. “Go get some rest.”

“Okay,” I said running up to my room.


	21. The Plan

Dad was in the final month of pregnancy, he was grumbling about wanting the pregnancy to end. He apparently was getting sick and tired of all of this. I mean he was starting to be considered overdue with the kids in him. Dad was relaxing on the couch with mom, I was sitting on the ground with Courier, and we were playing puzzles and japes, apparently a common game from the underground. It reminded me of chutes and ladders, but it was something to get our minds off us wondering about if we were going to have sisters or brothers.

“I and getting tired off all of this,” dad grumbled out. “It feels like they’re wrestling around my insides.”

“Sans, just give it a few more days and this will be over and you’ll be holding our children in your arms,” mom said trying to comfort dad.

“Besides, we’re all here for you dad,” Courier said from where we were.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” dad grumbled out. “But it still doesn’t make me not want them out of me any less.”

“There are ways of triggering you going into labor,” mom said.

“Oh please tell me,” dad said.

“We could try scaring you,” mom said a devious smile crossing her face.

“I would love to see you try to scare me,” dad said. “A harden war vet and the chief of the king’s royal guard, I have seen things that would scar you for life.”

“Sans, I’ve been with you for years,” mom said. “I know what scares you.”

“How about we don’t scare me shitless?” dad asked.

“Fine deal with being overdue until we have to induce it with medicine,” mom said.

“Wait, what?!” dad asked surprised.

“Didn’t you know that?” mom asked.

“No!” dad exclaimed.

“Why don’t you head upstairs and rest,” mom said. “I’ll be up in a bit.”

Dad quickly moved up to the bedroom, he was obviously freaking out. Mom turned to us.

“Come here kids,” mom said quietly to us.

We came closer to her.

“So we’re going to scare him,” mom said to us. “But we’re going to have to scare him enough to trigger this.”

“How are we going to do that?” Courier asked.

“His weakness is his family,” mom said. “So what better way than to scare the daylights out of him then to make him think that he’s going to lose it.”

“That’s a little bit cruel,” I said voicing my concerns about this.

“I know, but I would rather have him not complain about this,” mom said. “So here’s the plan, Kiva we’re going to cover you in flour and ketchup. We’re going to make you look like you just killed me and Courier, Courier you are going to cover the ground in flour to make it look like you dusted. I am going to drench myself in ketchup.”

“I am going to make myself look like the bad guy?” I asked.

“Not entirely,” mom said. “I think I saved one thing that still terrifies him. Which is the necklaces from your grandparents, the function of them is gone and completely harmless to anyone.”

“When are we going to do this?” Courier asked.

“Tonight,” mom said. “I’ll make sure that your father is asleep and we’ll start our plan from there.”

* * *

 

 That night me and Courier were already putting the plans in motion, mom and dad went to bed and we were making sure that there was flour on the ground my Courier’s door and on me. I put on the necklace and mom came out afterwards and smudged ketchup on her along with spreading it on me. Everything looked like it was going to plan.

“Courier, go hid and Kiva drag the knife down the doorway,” mom said.

“What if dad uses his magic?” I asked.

“He won’t,” mom said. “He knows that he can’t and would only use it as a last resort if he can’t get away from a problem.”

I went up to the door and dragged the blade of the knife down the door, there was a muffled sound from inside the room.

“What the?” dad asked.

I heard some shuffling around the bedsheets and a gasp.

“Frisk?” dad asked.

I heard him get up from the bed and I opened the door.

“Kiva, did you have a nightma-“ dad stopped noticing the stuff on me and the knife.

Dad quickly got up from the bed and came over to me, I stared at him blankly.

“Kiva, kiddo,” dad said to me. “What are you doing?”

I could tell that he was panicking, not enough. I heard a thud, I didn’t turn around.

“Sans, run,” mom said. “They’re here.”

I noticed that dad started to hyperventilate.

“They’re controlling Kiva,” mom breathed out pretending to die.

Dad looked down at me obviously scared out of his mind, he started to back up away from me. I began to approach him, he held out his hand while holding his stomach.

“Kiva, snap out of it,” dad said to me.

I ignored him and his back hit the back wall of the room, he began panting and shaking. Dad collapsed to his knees and held onto his stomach, he was in pain along with panicking at the sight of me.

“KIVA STOP!” dad cried out.

I noticed something on the ground around him, I backed away from him.

“Mom, I think there’s something leaking from him,” I said looking over at mom.

“Alright we managed it,” mom said from the doorway.

“Was this a plan?” dad groaned out doubling over in pain.

“A little bit,” mom said. “It was my idea.”

“I can tell,” dad groaned trying to stand up from where he was.

“You can punish me later,” mom said. “Now we need to get you to the hospital. Courier, I need your help in here. Kiva, there’s a bag in the closet can you grab it for me.”


	22. Additions

We were on our way to the hospital after I cleaned up and changed into something else and mom changed into a new shirt, dad was trying not to show pain as we were walking to the hospital. I was following closely behind them. Once we got to the hospital, everyone there was human and dad groaned and seemed to be on the verge of tears.

“Hello, my name is Frisk,” mom said to the front desk. “My partner here has went into labor and needs help.”

The nurse behind the counter saw what was going on and she called someone on the phone at the front desk.

“Hey guys we have the head guardsmen here,” the nurse said. “And his partner and two kids, he’s expecting right now and we’re going to need some back up.”

Soon enough there was a wheelchair and mom and Courier helped dad into the chair, they wheeled dad off and mom went with them.

“You two can come with me,” the desk nurse said.

We followed her to a waiting room, there wasn’t anyone here and I could hear dad screaming from down the halls.

“Your father seems to have a set of lungs on him,” the nurse said. “Now may I ask how old you two are?”

“I just turned seventeen,” Courier said.

“I am twelve,” I said.

“And you two are half siblings?” the nurse asked.

“No,” Courier said. “Full siblings.”

“Full siblings,” the nurse said shocked.

“I know, we resemble each other a lot,” I said up to the nurse.

“I am still new to monster relationships and we haven’t gotten something like this,” the nurse said. “We had some monster couples come in, but we never had a monster human couple, let alone the head guardsmen of the monster royal guard. Do we need to be wary of magic outbursts from him?”

“No, he’s currently developing twins in him,” Courier said shrugging his shoulders.

“Twins?” the nurse asked shocked.

“Yup,” Courier said proudly.

“He might experience some complications during this,” the nurse said to us.

“I wouldn’t worry until it happens,” Courier said.

“Why don’t you two wait here and we’ll call you to go to the room when it is over with,” the nurse said.

We sat down and watch the small TV they had in the room, I was starting to nod off into sleep when Courier kept me awake by shaking me lightly. It had been a few hours and the sun was starting to peek over the horizon, I was trying to stay awake, but I was extremely tired. We could hear dad’s scream echoing through the halls, it wasn’t over with and I was starting to worry.

“There’s two and it might take longer than expected,” Courier said trying to comfort me.

Then everything went painfully silent, Courier got tense and he held onto me. A monster nurse came into the waiting room, he looked like one of the lizard monsters that were roaming around.

“There you two are, your father is worried about where you two were,” the nurse said to us. “Come with me and meet your new siblings.”

We followed the lizard monster.

“So how did it go?” Courier asked.

“It was the typical delivery,” the lizard monster said. “A lot of cussing coming from him and if he wasn’t under as much stress as he was, he might have put a bone through several of the other nurses.”

“I am not surprised,” Courier sighed out.

“He is very exhausted and your mother right now is trying to comfort him,” the lizard monster said. “He was threating to kill her though.”

“There’s a reason for him wanting to do that,” Courier said. “We sort of terrified him and he was not pleased one bit.”

“That explains a lot,” the lizard said turning to a door. “This way, he’s probably asleep right now.”

The lizard opened the door and I saw dad asleep in the bed and mom holding two small forms in blankets within her arms, I walked over to her.

“Hey kiddo,” mom said to me quietly.

I looked at the two bundles and I saw two skeletal forms within the blankets, I smiled as I looked down at my new siblings.

“They’re adorable,” Courier said to mom.

“What are their genders?” I asked.

“A boy and a girl,” mom said. “Savoye is the boy and the girl is Oriya. Your father named them.”

I noticed bruises running up mom’s arms.

“What happened?” I asked.

“Instead of breaking the bed, I had him hold onto my arms,” mom said. “They’ll go away after a while.”

“Here I can heal those up for you,” Courier said igniting his hand up with magic.

“Courier wait,” mom said as the children within her arms stirred from Courier approaching with the magic.

The two started to whimper out and mom gently rocked them within her arms, there was a groan from the bed.

“Give them to me,” dad groaned out from the bed.

“Sans,” mom said gently.

“Please Frisk,” dad said.

Mom got up and gently handed the kids to dad one at a time, dad didn’t seem angry or anything. Dad just seemed tired, truly exhausted. I sat at the edge of the bed, dad shifted slightly and tilted his head. I crawled up onto the bed and looked at my two siblings.

“I’m sorry that we scare you,” I said to him while hugging his arm gently.

“It was probably for the best,” dad said nuzzling my head.

“How did the delivery go in your view?” Courier asked.

“I am defiantly going to be sore and very tired,” dad said yawning. “My legs almost gave out under me when Oriya was coming, I almost panicked from that.”

“Can I hold one of them?” I asked looking at my father.

“Sure kiddo,” dad said shifting and holding out one of my siblings out to me. “Make sure that you support their head and hold them close to you.”

I took my sibling and held them close to my chest, they moved slightly before settling down against me.

“There you go,” dad said to me.

“Which one do I have?” I asked.

“You have your sister,” dad said to me.

“She’s so cute,” I said leaning against dad.

A human doctor came into the room and dad looked up at him.

“You must be the royal guardsmen all my monster staff is talking about,” the doctor said looking at dad. “I am going to be honest with you, I didn’t know what to expect when you came in.”

“It’s okay,” dad said. “You must not have gotten many male patients having the kids.”

“We don’t and if they do come in our monster doctor comes in,” the doctor said. “But he is on vacation right now and I…”

“Don’t make a fuss over this,” dad said to the doctor. “Is there anything you want to tell us?”

“Well we captured the delivery on tape, we were wondering if we can use it to train new human nurses coming in so if there’s another male pregnancy in your species,” the doctor said a red blush coming across his cheeks.

“You…caught…video?” dad asked his voice low.

I noticed that dad’s eye lights were out and a blush was coming across his cheeks.

“We were not meaning to offend you or anything,” the doctor said. “We never experienced this before and wanted to train any new nurses or doctors.”

“Not in four years?” dad asked.

“No, they were all female monsters coming in with their partners,” the doctor said.

My brother in my father’s grasp gave a small whimper, to which dad relaxed back and gently shushed him in his arms.

“I understand that you want to train new people to learn about monsters and their biology,” dad said. “But I don’t want that getting out, personal reasons.”

“Can we have the tape of it though for memories?” mom asked.

“Frisk,” dad said to mom.

“Easy Sans,” mom said. “We’ll keep it hidden.”

“Should we announce that you had kids?” the doctor asked.

“We were just going to call family and close friends,” dad said.

“I sent a text to everyone,” Courier said to dad.


	23. Interlude Four: The Author Really Needs to Actually Sleep

Sans was panicking within his bed, he was looking around and glancing at the nurses who were trying to calm him. Frisk was gently rubbing his spine and she looked down at her husband.

“Sans please relax, you are stressing yourself out,” Frisk said to him.

“Where’s the doctor?” Sans groaned out as he felt a wave of pain go through him,

“He’s going to be here soon, but the nurses want to help you,” Frisk said to him.

Sans felt like he was being torn from the inside, these little shits were not going to make this easy for him.

“Hello, sorry if I am a little late,” someone said.

Sans glanced up and saw a human walking over to him, Sans groaned and curled around his stomach.

“So what’s the issue with him?” The doctor asked Frisk.

“A delivery,” Frisk said to him.

“I don’t know if I can help, I was called in cause the monster doctor is currently on vacation,” the doctor said.

“THAT DOES NOT HELP ME BE CALM!” Sans cried out.

“I barely know about monsters and their culture and reproductive systems,” the doctor said is shock.

“Sir, it is the same thing as if I were having the child,” Frisk said to him.

“I can try to help him, but I cannot give you the assurance that you are probably looking for,” the doctor said.

“Just help please,” Sans groaned to him. “Learn as you go with this.”

“Doctor, us monster nurses can help you,” a bunny monster said. “This is our chief of the guard, we have an obligation to help him with something like this.”

“Chief?” The doctor asked.

“He’s the strongest member of the monster royal guard,” the bunny said. “But please help him before asking any more questions.”

“Right,” the doctor said.

The doctor walked over to Sans and sat down at his legs, Sans adjusted himself and groaned as another wave went threw him.

“You seem to be in the later stages,” the doctor said.

“No shit Sherlock,” Sans groaned out.

“You’re having twins?” The doctored asked.

“Yeah,” Sans said. “Now, I’m going to tear someone a new one if this doesn’t end soon.”

The doctor moved Sans’s legs slightly and then Sans felt the doctor run his hand against his magic making Sans cringe a bit.

“Well looks like you are not ready to start pushing yet, but I don’t want to alarm you,” the doctor said.

“Just spit it out,” Sans said. “I’ve faced much worse than what you say.”

“They’re both trying to come out at the same time,” the doctor said. “I might have to adjust them manually if they don’t fix themselves when you have to start pushing.”

“Great,” Sans groaned from the bed.

“Just breathe sir,” the doctor said patting Sans’s leg. “Would you like some of the epidural?”

“What the hell is that?” Sans asked.

“No doctor,” Frisk answered for her husband.

“Okay, I’ll check in a bit to see how everything is going,” the doctor said leaving the room.

Sans got a small break and placed a hand over the souls which were closer to his pelvis, Sans smiled and looked up at his wife.

“Been a while,” Frisk said to him.

“Been too long,” Sans said to her.

“Bet you didn’t miss this part,” Frisk said to him.

“Not at all,” Sans said. “This is the worst part of all of it.”

“Well the kids won’t get to see this,” Frisk said.

“The kids, are they okay?” Sans asked shocked they weren’t with them.

“They’re alright,” Frisk said. “They’re in the waiting room.”

“Okay, I am just going to relax as much as I can,” Sans said to Frisk.

“Probably for the best for you to just relax,” Frisk said.

Sans leaned into the pillows behind him and focused on breathing, this wasn’t the first time with having a child, but this was different. He had to worry about having two children and making sure that they didn’t decide to tear him apart in the process. Sans felt a pain rip through him and he tried his best to muffle the scream he desperately wanted to make. The doctor came back in and Sans looked at him, Sans couldn’t hear what the doctor was saying. He did feel one thing and it was the doctor infiltrating his magic, it hurt like hell and he clawed at the bed sheets. Sans felt the sheets tear under his grip, the doctor pulled away from him.

“Sir, I’m going to ask you to stand up,” the doctor said to him.

“Why?” Sans asked.

“It will help you with their delivery,” the doctor said.

“I think… I think I can do that,” Sans said as another wave hit him.

Sans slowly sat up and rose to his feet, he stumbled a little as he felt the souls sink lower in him. Sans held onto the bed and the doctor stood as Sans’s side, Sans buried his head into the bed.

“Are you alright sir?” The doctor asked.

“He’s alright, the souls were moving in him, must have been painful,” the bunny monster said.

Sans was thankful for other monsters in the hospital, but he could answer for himself. Sans moved a bit and the doctor adjusted him and Sans felt Frisk take hold of his hands, Sans rested his head into the sheets.

“Soon it’ll be over and you can hold our kids in your arms,” mom said to him.

Sans smiled at the fact, but then jumped at the doctor touching his magic again. Sans groaned and looked at Frisk.

“When this is over I am going to kill you,” Sans growled to her.

“Oh relax stiff bones,” Frisk said to him.

Sans took in a couple of deep breaths and held tightly onto his wife’s arms.

“Sir, I am going to ask you to start pushing,” the doctor said.

Sans looked up at his wife and Frisk gave him a gentle smile. Sans took in a deep breath before bearing down, he was straining to keep himself focused. He was having a hard time having enough energy and power to do this.

“Frisk, I’m running out of steam,” Sans groaned. “This has taken its toll on me.”

“Sans, you’re so close, you can’t give up now,” Frisk said.

“Frisk, I can’t,” Sans said his grip loosening on his wife. “I need to rest, I’m straining myself to keep up the pace.”

“Sir, the head of you first child is right there,” the doctor said to Sans.

Sans groaned and held onto his wife, she gently ran a hand over his cheek bone. Sans pushed slightly and felt a pop, he jumped at the feeling and Frisk looked at him.

“The heads out Sir, you can relax and push when you feel like you can,” the doctor said.

Sans took a few minutes before he began pushing again, he felt his child slide out of him and he collapsed into the bed. He was exhausted, from not getting enough sleep and also from straining to do this. Sans felt someone come over to him and gently moved him into the bed, Sans didn’t argue or anything. Sans looked down at the soul that was still in him, they were up away from his pelvis a bit and he knew it would be a while before they would decide to come out. Sans needed the rest, he slowly closed his eyes.

* * *

 

Frisk began to worry as her husband closed his eyes, but she knew that he was exhausted and he was going to need to the rest for the next child. Frisk gently rubbed her husband’s magic and Frisk heard some soft snoring come from her husband. The doctor was holding the first child in his arms, pristine bones and some whimpers from the small monster that was in his arms.

“Incredible,” the doctor said astonished by the small new life in his arms. “I didn’t think that it was possible for skeletons to reproduce, but here I am holding a baby of one.”

“I know, wait til you see our first two children,” Frisk said to him. “It’ll be a while before this will continue.”

“Alright,” The doctor said. “Ring me back in when he awakes up.”

Frisk settled next to her husband, he looked at peace right now. The soul was still resting within him and they weren’t moving, guess it was a good time for him to actually relax and get some sleep with this. Frisk sighed and laid down next to him, she closed her eyes.

* * *

 

Sans woke up and looked around the bunny nurse was sitting in a chair, she looked exhausted. Sans looked around and found his wife sleeping next to him. He smiled at her and shifted a bit, he yawned and stretched a bit.

“How are you feeling chief?” The bunny monster asked.

“A bit better, I want this to be done right now,” Sans responded to her.

“Understandable,” she said back to him. “Well once you have another contraction then I’ll page the doctor back in here.”

“Where’s the first one?” Sans asked.

“Don’t worry he’s getting cleaned and is getting looked over, we haven’t encountered twin monsters in a very long time,” the bunny said. “Besides, we never saw twins in skeleton monsters.”

“We’re a weird group,” Sans said to her. “Then again, my kind didn’t start appearing until I think fifty years before the war between humans and monsters.”

“I wouldn’t know anything about that, I’m a relatively young soul,” the bunny said.

“You’re lucky,” Sans breathed out as he felt a small contraction. “Can you ring the doctor? I just felt a contraction.”

“Oh course,” the bunny said to him.

The bunny went off somewhere and Sans adjusted himself in the bed, he gently nuzzled his wife.

“Frisk,” Sans said gently to his wife. “Come on get up.”

Sans slowly rose to his feet and began pacing around the room, the doctor walked into the room.

“I see that you are up and moving,” the doctor said.

“I’m just waiting for the rest of this shit show to start up again,” Sans breathed out as a minor contraction hit him.

“Well may I see where this soul is located?” the doctor asked.

Sans allowed the doctor to see the soul and Sans groaned as another, stronger wave hit him.

“Seems that this one is going to be rather difficult to deliver,” the doctor said.

“Feels like she’s going to be a bit of a pain,” Sans groaned out.

“I think you can get yourself situated and you can start pushing,” the doctor said to him.

Sans leaned on the bed and Frisk held his hands in hers.

“It’s almost over,” Frisk said to him.

“I know,” Sans said to her.

“Sir you can start pushing,” the doctor said to Sans.

Sans took in a deep breath before bearing down.

“Son of a bitch,” Sans said as his right leg gave out from under him.

“Are you Okay?” Frisk asked her skeletal husband.

“Legs are giving out from under me,” Sans said to his wife. “She might be the death of me.”

“Oh hush,” Frisk said to him.

Sans gave a small chuckle before pushing again, he felt the soul slide down and he heard some crying coming from behind him. Sans felt relived and his magic disappeared from around his midsection, Sans panted as he collapsed into the sheets of the bed.

“You did it,” Frisk said to him.

“I know,” Sans said to her. “I need to see them.”

Sans carefully got back into the bed, the doctor handed him the child in his arms, Sans recognized the child’s magic.

“This is our daughter,” Sans said gently.

The bunny nurse handed Frisk the other child.

“That one is our son,” Sans said to Frisk.

“What should we name them?” Frisk asked.

Sans took a moment to think about names for their children.

“The girl should be Oriya and the boy Savoye,” Sans said to Frisk.

“I think it fits,” Frisk said to him.

Sans leaned to his wife and kissed his wife, Sans then nuzzled her and looked down at his daughter in his arms then at his son in his wife’s arms. Sans couldn’t be any happier than right then.


	24. Resting and Recovering

There was a couple of monster nurses that took my siblings back for some tests, dad decided to take a nap before our family came in to see the new children. Mom also took this chance, I was much too awake to actually fall asleep. Courier took this time to fall asleep on the couch in the room. There was one nurse, a bunny monster, that stayed in the room to keep me entertained and stuff, her name was Violet.

“Your father is an amazing person,” Violet said.

“Everyone says that,” I said to her.

“Well, every monster means it,” Violet said. “He’s the chief of the guard, the one monster that has dedicated his life to protecting everyone.”

“Do you know how he got the position?” I asked.

“When there’s a challenge for the title, it is public,” Violet informed me. “Sans challenged the old chief, Gerson, for it. No one knew what Sans was completely capable of, it surprised everyone when he not only summoned bones and used telekinetic magic, like skeleton monsters before him used, he was capable of using every type of magic imaginable. It threw Gerson off when Sans took one step and was in front of him in a second, Gerson had to tap out because he just couldn’t compete against your father.”

“Why did he challenge Gerson for the title?” I asked.

“Gerson was about to retire from the guard, he no long felt like he could fight within the guard,” Violet said to me. “So he threw out the challenge of which your father took the offer.”

“Has anyone challenged dad for the title?” I asked curious on if anyone dare challenged him for that title.

“There have been a few, though they all claimed that Sans was cheating with the abilities that he has,” Violet said sighing slightly. “They didn’t last a couple of seconds in the battle before Sans had them pinned to the ground, some even ganged up on him. Though they were trapped within some magic that your father created.”

“Why is everyone excited about dad having kids?” I asked.

“To carry on the legacy,” Violet said. “It is exciting to know that our chief can eventually leave his job to the next member of the family.”

“I doubt that he would leave it to one of us,” I said to her.

“You never know,” Violet said.

A lizard nurse and a dog nurse came into the room with my siblings, they were asleep within the beds that they had.

“They’re so precious,” Violet said looking over at my two siblings. “I can’t wait to see their magic when their older.”

“Vi, we couldn’t believe that these two are the children from the chief,” the lizard monster said, her nametag read Freya.

Violet pointed to my father who was asleep with my mother next to him, the two nurses looked like they were about to explode from the sight of my father.

“She’s so lucky to have someone like him,” the dog monster whined out, I noticed that her nametag read Ruby. “I wish I was in her position.”

I giggled slightly at the sight of these nurses fan girling over my father, even Violet was laughing at her coworkers.

“Keep it down you two, they all are very exhausted from these two making an appearance,” Violet said laughing slightly still.

“Violet, this is the chief of the guard,” Freya said her voice low. “Are you not excited?”

“I am, but I was here when he had those two and oh my stars does he need the rest,” Violet said. “It was a rather difficult one for him.”

“Lucky you got to see him without clothes,” Ruby whined.

“Why are you fan girling over my father?” I asked.

“Your father is one of a kind,” Ruby said. “Everyone at some point wanted to be with him, but when some came in a general vicinity of him. They realized that they were not the one that was meant to be with him, when we found out about your mother. We were jealous and over static that our chief found someone to be with for eternity.”

“Not only that, but when we heard about your father having a son,” Freya said. “The whole kingdom rejoice with the birth of the small chief in line.”

“He’s asleep on the couch over there,” I said pointing to my older brother who was snoring rather loudly.

“He’s certainly grown up,” Freya said.

“Looks just like his father,” Ruby said.

I sat back on the bed and I accidentally sat down on dad’s legs,  I heard dad groan and I turned around to see him crack an eye socket open. He yawned out and looked around.

“Are they here yet?” dad asked groggily while rubbing his eye socket.

“No,” I said to him.

“Okay,” dad said pulling me back to him. “You need some sleep as well kiddo.”

“I’m awake,” I said to my father.

“No, sleep,” dad said pulling me in between him and mom.

“We’ll let you guys get some rest,” Violet said ushering the other two out of the room.

“Dad, I’m awake,” I groaned from his grasp.

“Shhh little one,” dad yawned out. “Just tuck in and relax.”

I tucked myself into my father’s ribs and I relaxed.

“That’s it,” dad yawned out.

I slowly drifted off to sleep, I listened to my father’s soul thump against his ribs.


	25. Interlude Five: The Head Guardsmen

Sans was talking with Undyne, they both were rookies within the guard. Undyne convinced Sans in joining the guard due to his abilities and magic skills. Sans had to juggle being in the guard along with taking care of his brothers, it was difficult, but he was doing the best he could at the moment. The two were changing from their uniforms into something more comfortable and reasonable for a calm night around their village.

“So I heard that Gerson is going to retire from the guard and he’s going to be challenging anyone that wants the title,” Undyne said to the skeleton.

“He’s retiring?” Sans asked. “I thought that it was impossible of the chief to retire.”

“Asgore is allowing Gerson to leave,” Undyne said. “Also Gerson is pretty ancient compared to most monsters.”

“Explains a lot, but I doubt anyone is going to be facing him,” Sans said. “People have too much respect for him.”

“You should challenge him,” Undyne said lightly tapping Sans’s arm.

“Me?” Sans asked shocked. “No, I couldn’t. That’s too much time away from my brothers and I couldn’t do that to them. We already lost so much and I don’t want them to feel alone without me.”

“Come on punk, you have like a crazy amount of magic,” Undyne said. “No one ever in our history had that much magic within them, not only which but control it with ease.”

“I’m an oddity,” Sans said. “I didn’t want to join the guard, but you made me.”

“Like you didn’t think that having this job would put food on your brothers’ plates?” Undyne asked giving him a smug look.

“I enjoy it and it’s nice,” Sans said. “But if I take over as the chief, then I am going to lose the valuable time with my brothers, you know there’s no one else that can help me take care of them besides you.”

“If you become the chief then you can get your brothers out of the hole you guys are in,” Undyne said.

Sans sighed knowing that it would help them, but he felt like he could be abandoning his brothers.

“I’ll think about it,” Sans said.

“Are you going to come over to my place for some dinner?” Undyne asked.

“Yes,” Sans said. “I’ll bring Aster and Paps too. They would enjoy getting out of the house.”

“I’ll see you then?” Undyne asked.

“Yes,” Sans said sighing out.

Sans began walking back to his home, while walking he began thinking about taking the position of the chief guardsmen. It would help out their situation, but in turn it could mean that Sans was going to be away from them for longer periods of time and Sans didn’t want to do that to them. He opened the door and walked into his home, it was small and slightly dirty, but he couldn’t really judge. He was busy and his brothers were too young to fully understand the concept of cleanliness. Sans plopped himself on the rundown couch they had in their home, he sighed and leaned into the rough and worn fabric. Sans didn’t hear anything, which made him nervous with the amount of hatred that the humans were spreading around.

Sans heard someone move within the home, he got up and stood his ground. He was off duty and someone dare come into his home with his younger brothers, he summoned his magic within his hand. He approached where the sound was, then there was another sound besides this one. Sans knew that these things didn’t truly know what he was capable of, he heard them come closer to him and Sans teleported out of the way. There was a clatter of bones and Sans turned to see his younger brothers on the ground.

“What are you two doing?” Sans asked looked down at them.

“We were seeing how much the guard training was helping you?” Aster asked looking up as his older brother.

“You two could have gotten hurt,” Sans said helping his brother to their feet.

“But we wanted to see the cool training that you are receiving though,” Papyrus said. “You always make it seem so boring and stuff.”

“It is,” Sans said. “I am not only using magic for attacks, but also for defending and stuff.”

“Boring,” Papyrus said fake yawning.

“Well I guess you guys don’t want to go to Undyne’s and have dinner,” Sans said shrugging his shoulders slightly.

“We want to!” Both of the younger skeletons said together.

“Alright, get ready and we’ll head out,” Sans said laughing slightly.

The two of them ran into their shared room and Sans sat down on the couch again, he relaxed and yawned out slightly. He needed to go to this, it was the closest thing that his brothers got to being accepted into the society.

“Brother, let’s get going,” Aster said tugging on Sans’s arm.

“Alright, I’m getting up,” Sans said laughing a bit.

Sans got up and the small group of skeletons walked out of the house, Sans held onto his brothers as they walked through town to get to Undyne’s house. People around town didn’t really like the skeletons that much, it was due to their parents wanting to overthrow the king, but it wasn’t their fault or anything. They were only children when it happened and boy was Sans surprised when he was given two bags of dust, Sans only knew that he needed to make sure that his brothers were safe and sound. Sans was often beaten and protected his brothers from the others anger, they were not to blame for what their parents tried to do. Though most decided not to mess with them right now due to Sans training within the guard.

The group of skeletons reached Undyne’s house, Sans remembered when he first met Undyne. She found him training within the forest, he was trying to control his magic within him and he was terrified when she made herself known to him. That resulted in her pinning him up to a tree and asking how he managed to get so lucky, she knew about his parents. Sans sighed now at the memory, they knocked on the door and they were greeted by Undyne.

“Come on it guys,” Undyne said to them.

They entered the home and Sans released his brothers.

“Have you thought about taking the challenge?” Undyne asked.

“Challenge?” Papyrus asked.

“What is she talking about Sans?” Aster asked.

“Gerson is retiring from the guard and Undyne here thinks that I should take it up,” Sans breathed out. “I don’t think so, no one would want someone like me being the head guardsmen.”

“Come on Sans,” Papyrus said. “That would be the coolest thing you could possibly do.”

“Paps is right Sans,” Aster said. “It would also prove to everyone that we are nothing like our parents.”

“I am still thinking about it though,” Sans said.

“Brother, you have all the magics that have been documented along with being able to summon a powerful weapon,” Aster said to his brother.

“I understand that all of you want me to become the head guardsmen, but the king himself also regulates the challenge as well,” Sans said to them. “He knows who we are and would never allow that to happen, seriously I already get dirty looks from him on a daily basis.”

“You just need to prove yourself,” Undyne said to him.

“He wouldn’t allow it though,” Sans said to her, almost panicking now. “He just wouldn’t allow it, he would dust me and my brothers would be left without anyone to care for them.”

“Sans, you need to calm down,” Undyne said to him. “You just need to prove yourself.”

“Let’s just get something to eat and maybe we’ll discuss more later,” Sans said to her.

“Okay,” Undyne said to him.

The group ate some food, Sans barely ate. He was just weighing his options right now, take the challenge and have the king dust him or not take the challenge and be treated like utter shit by everyone still. The latter was looking much better than having the king dust his ass. Then there was a knock on the door and Undyne went and got it, Sans peered from around the corner and he saw Gerson standing there.

“Hello there young whipper snapper,” Gerson said to Undyne.

“Gerson, what are you doing here?” Undyne asked.

“I was here looking for your friend,” Gerson said to Undyne. “I tried his house, but no one was answering, so I thought he could be here.”

“Gerson, sir,” Sans said standing up from where he was. “Why are you looking for me?”

“You must have caught word about the challenge I am offering,” Gerson said to him. “This is something that anyone part of the guard, be it that they are in training or part of the actual guard, I know that no one else would actually challenge me for the title of the chief.”

“Sir, please I am nothing like my parents,” Sans said to him.

“I know that son,” Gerson said. “But ol king Fluffy buns doesn’t see that, but I made my mind on who I want to be my successor.”

“Undyne looks like he would like you to be the one to take on the challenge,” Sans said to his friend.

“No, my good boy, I want you to be the one to be the monster that takes over,” Gerson said sending a shock wave threw Sans.

Sans stood still and he could feel his soul beating through his chest.

“Gerson, please choose someone else,” Sans said in a panic.

“Sorry, but you are the hardest working monster there is,” Gerson said. “You have a good heart and always put others before yourself, those are qualities of a chief.”

“Brother are you being offered the spot of the chief?” Sans heard Aster asked.

“Who are this little one?” Gerson asked.

“Gerson, this is my brother Aster,” Sans said. “Aster, Paps, this is the chief guardsmen Gerson.”

“You have two younger brothers?” Gerson asked.

“Yes,” Sans said. “I’ve been taking care of them since they were born. Our parents only wanted kids to make sure that their legacy and ideologies were to continue, but I never wanted that and my brothers didn’t know what they were doing. They were too young to know what they were doing.”

“Have you been taking care of them while also training in the guard?” Gerson asked surprised.

“Yes sir,” Sans answered.

“You are going to challenge me tomorrow,” Gerson said firmly. “I want you to give me all you got.”

“Sir, I cannot do that,” Sans said now terrified.

“I am not taking a no for an answer son,” Gerson said getting in Sans’s face. “You are defiantly one that knows what he is doing for the good of everyone.”

Sans sighed and nodded slightly, he was going to die and there was nothing that could stop it. Gerson left and Sans collapse to the floor shaking.

“Sans,” Aster said.

“Brother,” Papyrus said.

The two younger brothers rushed to Sans’s side and Undyne looked down at her friend before kneeling beside him.

“Sans, are you okay?” Undyne asked.

“I’m going to die,” Sans said out in a panicked. “Managorer is going to kill me. I can’t do it, I can’t be here with my brothers any longer. We need to leave.”

“And go where Sans?” Undyne asked. “The humans have already begun to encroach on our lands more than ever right now.”

“I can’t leave without anyone to take care of my brothers though,” Sans said his voice breaking.

“Sans I need you to calm down,” Undyne said to him.

“I can’t,” Sans cried out.

Undyne pulled Sans into a hug and he just melted into her arms.

“I can’t do this,” Sans cried. “I can’t leave my brothers.”

“Brother, we will make sure that you don’t die,” Aster said.

“Yeah, we will not receive your dust,” Papyrus said.

“Thanks,” Sans breathed out.

* * *

 

 The next day, Sans was in training, he brought Aster and Papyrus with him. Soon, the guards were called into a meeting and Sans and Undyne hung in the back.

“You have to challenge him,” Undyne said to him.

“Don’t remind me,” Sans said.

“Sans, you are perfectly fine,” Undyne said.

“He could have just left it to anyone who wants to challenge him can,” Sans said. “He didn’t have to ask me to challenge him or anything.”

“But he wanted to,” Undyne said.

They turned their attention to the situation in front of them, Gerson was standing surrounded by the guard and the King was next to him. Sans stared obviously terrified of what could potentially happen after he wins the match, would the king kill him afterwards?

“Now, you yellow bellies,” Gerson said. “I am retiring and whoever would like the right as chief guardsmen, you will have to challenge me for the right. WHO WOULD LIKE TO CHALLENGE ME?!”

Sans looked around, he was right. No one dared to step up for the challenge, Sans was hesitating on stepping up to it. That was until he felt two small beings pushing him towards Gerson and the king.

“Look at that King Managorer,” Gerson said to the king. “Seems we got one that is willing to step up for the challenge.”

Sans was now in front of the king and Gerson, he felt his soul flutter in fear. He bowed his head slightly out of respect, though he could still feel the king boring holes into his skull.

“Alright son, this is going to be a clean fair match,” Gerson said. “Whoever pins the other first wins.”

Sans nodded.

“Alright ten paces and then we’ll begin,” Gerson said. “I want you to give it all you got.”

Sans and Gerson stood back to back, then they started walking. Ten paces then they’ll start the fight. After ten paces, Sans stopped and took in a deep breath. Give all he got, fine then. He sent out a magic pulse, unfelt by the crowd and saw that Gerson had thrown a ball of water towards Sans. Sans took one step back and was now standing behind Gerson, Sans tackled him to the ground and Gerson managed to roll over and Sans kicked off the old turtle. Gerson stood up and looked at Sans terrified, he never saw someone being able to teleport before. Sans leapt to his feet and Gerson summoned a magic axe in his hand and Sans summoned a bone sword, Gerson charged and Sans blocked and held Gerson’s weapon to his sword.

“I didn’t realize that you had special abilities,” Gerson said to him.

“I was told not to hold back,” Sans breathed out. “Now, I am going to fight for this title.”

Sans pushed Gerson back and grabbed Gerson’s soul and threw his hand down to the ground. Gerson fell to the ground unable to move from the entanglement of vines wrapping around his limbs, Sans walked up to him and slammed the sword next to Gerson’s head.

“PINNED!” Sans shouted.

Everyone was speechless and Sans saw the King out of the corner of his eye walking up to him, there was a glint in his eye and Sans knew that he was going to die. The King towarded over him and Sans could feel his soul flutter in fear, Sans closed his eyes waiting for the damaging blow.

“Dad, leave him alone,” a voice said from behind the king.

Sans opened his eyes and peered around the King’s massive form and saw the King’s son, Asgore behind him.

“You have been outcasting him and his brothers for the last few years now,” Asgore said. “Is this how a king should act to his subjects or does he outcast one because of their parents? He isn’t like his parents, he won this fair and square.”

Sans felt a sigh of relief, but that was short when he was lifted into the air.

“NO!” the king shouted. “HE IS JUST LIKE HIS FATHER, DRAWING US CLOSE AND THEN HE WILL TRY TO OVER THROW US!”

Sans saw the king raise his weapon up, Sans felt his world come crashing down. He couldn’t breathe, the king had Sans’s neck in his grasp and slowly increasing the tightness of his grip. Though he was suddenly dropped by the king, he took in a deep breathe.

“You big meanie,” a voice said, one that Sans recognized.

“I thought you were supposed to be a just ruler,” another voice that struck Sans’s mind.

Sans looked up and saw his brothers in between him and the king, Sans pulled them back behind him. Then he saw Asgore step up in front of his father.

“Dad, look at them and tell me if you see either of their parents in them,” Asgore asked pointing down at Sans and his brother.

“Managorer, he won fair and square,” Gerson said. “He may have come from a bad family and has done everything in his power to try and pass the stereotype from his parents. So if you are not going to see change, then step down as king and Asgore will take your place.”

Sans was amazed at Gerson’s words defending him. Managorer huffed and stared at the skeletons and Gerson and his son.

“Stand up soilder,” Managorer growled down to Sans.

Sans stood up and stared into the King’s eyes.

“By the power vested in me, I announce the new chief guardsmen,” Managorer said placing a hand on Sans’s shoulder.

Sans breathed out, he looked around some of them were clapping others were grimancing at him. He saw Undyne raising a fist in the air, Sans smiled a little hopeful.

“There’s no way he has those powers,” one of the guards that was a dog, Doggo, said. “Out of anything I should be the head guardsmen. Sans cheated.”

“You can challenge him Doggo,” Gerson said. “But those powers and abilities all belong to him.”

Doggo shut his mouth and went back into the crowd.

“If anyone of you have the guts to face me, then by all means do so,” Sans said. “I have nothing to hide and I will not allow anyone to call me a cheat or a liar. Do I make myself clear?”

Every one of the members seemed terrified of the skeleton.

“Now, I am going to ask you to give me twenty laps around the village,” Sans said. “I’ll get us started.”


	26. The Family Arrives

A loud thud woke me up and I shot up straight scaring mom slightly and making dad jump in surprise, I looked around and I saw Aster and Papyrus on the ground.

“What are you two doing?” dad asked yawning out slightly.

“We were trying to come in here slightly, but Aster tripped over a bag and I tripped over him,” Papyrus said.

“I would recommend you getting up off the floor though,” dad said to them. “I had to stand while having them.”

The two quickly shot up from the floor.

“Where’s the sanitizer?” Aster asked in a panic.

Dad laughed slightly before mom gently tapped his chest with the back of her hand.

“He’s joking,” mom said to them. “We were in a different room before we were in this room, it’s completely sanitary.”

“Sans, should you really be joking about things like that?” Aster asked.

“I thought it was pretty funny,” Sans said to them shrugging his shoulders. “Besides, I have to keep my big brother status with both of you.”

“That is the most disgusting joke that has come from you though,” Aster said.

Dad laughed a bit and then from the two beds my siblings began to whimper slightly, dad carefully got up and went over to them.

“Easy,” dad said to them. “They’re not going to harm you.”

Papyrus and Aster peered over dad, honestly how am I related to this tall people?

“What are their names?” Aster asked.

“Oriya and Savoye,” Sans said.

“Are you planning for more kids?” Aster asked.

“We are not having any more kids,” mom said from the bed.

“Aww, I was thinking that we could have an army,” dad said looking over to her.

“Sans,” mom said.

“Fine, no more kids,” dad groaned. “Until these ones grow up.”

“Sans,” mom said to him.

Dad laughed, but it was cut short when Mettaton entered the room with Jayjay.

“HELLO DARLINGS!” Mettaton said in a big voice.

My siblings started bawling from the loud sound Mettaton made entering the room, dad sigh and picked up one of them while mom went over for the other. Courier and Jayjay sat on the bed of either side of me.

“How are you holding up sis?” Courier asked.

“Good,” I yawned. “Wish I didn’t wake up to such a loud sound.”

“I think we all feel the same about it,” Courier said pulling me close to him.

It was a bit before our siblings were calmed, dad and mom talked to our relatives and the kids were passed to everyone.

“Twins are rare among monsters,” Aster said.

“I know, I’m an unlucky son of bitch,” dad sighed while rocking my brother in his arms.

“I wouldn’t count that as unlucky,” Aster said.

“Yeah brother, this is simply a miracle within the family,” Papyrus said.

“Glad that you two think that way,” dad sighed slightly.

“May I hold the child Sans?” Aster asked.

“Sure,” dad said shifting my brother in his arms. “Just make sure that you support them, it has been a while since you last handled a newborn.”

Dad moved Savoye from his arms to Aster’s, Savoye gave a small whimper before settling into our uncle’s arms. I didn’t think that there could be a bigger smile that could come across his face.

“I don’t think a smile that big could ever cross a skeleton’s face,” Courier said.

“I do think I’ve ever seen your father as happy as he is right now,” Jayjay said.

“That’s because you haven’t seen him when he has his full family around,” Courier said. “You weren’t around when my mom was still there, she was the sunlight that dad needed when he was at his lowest point. So seeing him so happy, well it brings back memories.”

I sighed out a little bit and mom sat down on the bed next to us.

“Reminding yourself of old memories, kids?” mom asked.

“They were pleasant memories from the underground,” Jayjay said.

“I know,” mom said. “I love those memories as well.”

“Chief Sans, we need to steal you away from your family for a bit,” Violet said.

“What for?” dad asked. “I’m perfectly fine and the children are fine as well.”

“It’s nothing for the reports or anything,” Violet said.

“Then what is it for?” dad asked.

“Well some of our staff knew about your exploits and well, we would like the memory of the legendary chief of the royal guard coming into the hospital,” Violet said.

“I thought my days of being the guards showboat was over,” dad groaned out slightly.

“Come on sir, please,” Violet said begging my father.

“It’s okay Sans,” mom said. “It’ll be quick.”

“Fine, but only one,” dad said walking out the door with Violet.

“I can’t believe that dad still has fans,” Courier said.

“Well when you are the chief of the guard along with having almost every power imaginable, everyone respects you,” mom said.

“Honestly, I think it would be pretty cool,” Jayjay said. “Having so much power within you that you yourself can just destroy everything in front of you.”

“That’s why we are lucky that you don’t have that power,” mom said to him.

“I think it would be cool to have those powers instead of electrical magic,” Jayjay said.

“Yeah, you’re basically a walking phone charger,” Courier said nudging Jayjay.

“Real funny Courier,” Jayjay groaned out to my older brother.

“I find it hilarious,” Courier said to him.

“You get lucky cause your father has all magic known and I am stuck with electrical and gravity magic,” Jayjay said a little frustrated.

“It’s all good, Jayjay,” mom said trying to calm the frustrated robot. “Your parents did very well when it came to you and you should be proud of the magic that you have.”

“I am proud, Papa told me stories of when he was a child with his brothers,” Jayjay said to mom. “I am very proud of where I come from.”

Mom gave us a gentle smile, dad returned back to the room and leaned against the door.

“Holy shit,” dad huffed out while sliding down the door. “I didn’t realize that what I did was so important to everyone.”

“Well brother, you did a lot and took the time and effort to protect everyone,” Papyrus said helping dad to his feet. “Now, you should probably get some rest.”

“That would be great right about now,” dad said yawning out.

Aster shooed us off the bed and Papyrus placed my father into the bed, dad adjusted himself in the bed and relaxed into the bed. Mom was by his side and gently ran a hand across his cheek.

“I’ll be fine,” dad said to her.

“I know,” mom said. “Get some rest.”


End file.
